The Real Story of Ninjago: Year of the Snakes
by Animals Music and Ninjago
Summary: Jayleen. Katie. Zora. Cathleen. Where have you heard those names before? The Real Story of Ninjago! Anyways these four are back and even more adventuresome then before! And this time there's snakes! Now add a little awkward romance, tragedy, humor, and competition and your speaking these girl language! So what are you waiting for? Read! I allow anonymous reviews!
1. Rise of the Snakes: Garmadon's back?

*Warning! If you have not read The Real Story of Ninjago read that first*

Me: Here is my first chapter of Year of the Snakes with the girls from The Real Story of Ninjago.

Jayleen: Hi I'm Jayleen!

Cathleen: *shakes head*

Jayleen: What?

Katie: Then already know who we are. Duh!

Zora: Anyways Animals Music and Ninjago does not own Ninjago but she owns us!

Jayleen: I wanted to say it!

Me: You can say it next time! Anyways on to the story!

* * *

**Episode 1: Rise of the Snakes**

Long before time had a name the first Spinjitzu master created Ninjago using four elemental weapons. But when he passed, a dark presence sought out to collect them all, Lord Garmadon. So I, Sensei Wu, his brother, sought out to find four ninja to collect them first. Excuse me? Oh yes and my sister, Sensei Yin, also sought out to find four ninja to collect the elemental weapons.

* * *

(Zora's POV)

It has been a couple months since Garmadon went through the portal. During these months I've noticed that every time I see Zane I seem to blush a little. I don't know why, I just do it almost on instinct. But anyways I've been training all these months while a certain 7 ninja have begun to obsess over video games. So, as usual as they were playing video games in the game room I was practicing my front kick in the court yard. Then Sensei Wu and Yin walked in.

"Zora? Why are you the only one training?" Sensei Yin asked me.

"I wasn't interested in what everyone else was doing," I answered.

"And what exactly is everyone doing?" Sensei Wu asked shaking his head as if already knowing the answer.

"Check the game room," I told him. Almost as if on cue we heard, "Fire strike. Oh my gosh, is that the greatest move you've ever seen?" "No I'm pretty sure the greatest move ever is the lightning strike." "Stop trying to do it yourself, we need to attack as a team." "Exactly!" "Zane, stop wasting your special attack on me, you have to save it." "Fantastic I'm out of lives."

I rolled my eyes and walked up to the door then slid it open to reveal Zane telling everyone, "But the lesson is on, and I am getting the hang of it."

I blushed and looked at the ground as the Sensei's walked in unnoticed.

"Okay, now," Cole announced just as Sensei Wu pulled the plug.

"Aww man," everyone said at the same time. I have to admit that I grinned. They deserved it after all.

"What happened?" Jayleen asked everyone not noticing Sensei Wu standing there.

"It took us three hours get that," complained Cole

"Why would you do that? Why?" Jay wondered.

"Just because Lord Garmadon escaped though a vortex, doesn't mean he won't return one day for the weapons of Spinjitzu," Sensei Wu reminded everyone.

"The same goes for you girls," Sensei Yin told them.

"But Sensei Wu, ever sense he has gone, Ninjago has had nothing but peace," Zane said, informing us all of the obvious.

"But that doesn't me we can't train," I whispered to myself.

"Yea, peace is boring, there's no one to save, there's nothing to do," Jayleen comented.

"We can train tomorrow," Cole and Cathleen told them. I smirked already knowing what the Sensei's were going to say.

"Never put off in till tomorrow, what can be done today," Sensei Wu scolded. Just as I predicted!

"Well, I was going to eat this pizza tomorrow so, if that's the case…" Cole said stated to put the pizza in his month. Sensei Yin hit it out of his hand. So Cole said,"Oww!"

"No pizza for you. In order to reach your full potential, you must train!" Sensei Wu ordered.

"Uh, remember when we did a little thing called the tornado of creation? I thought that was pretty insane," Kai grinned.

"No it was more than insane," Katie told him with a smirk. I rolled my eyes. _Those two totally like each other._

Sensei sighed and shook his head. "You four…"

"Excuse me but what are we? Invisible?" Katie asked sarcastically. She earned a glare from Sensei Yin.

"The eight…" Sensei Wu stated again.

"Eight? Sure there's eight of us but only seven of us are here," Jayleen interrupted. I walked up behind her sat down and tapped on her shoulder. She turned around and saw me.

"Whoops!" she said with embarrassment.

"May I continue?" Sensei Wu asked looking at Cathleen considering she was the only girl who had not interrupted without counting me.

"Yep," Cathleen said.

"It that case you eight have merely scratched the surface of your full potential. There is so still many secrets you have yet to unlock. You haven't even begun to tap in what powers your golden weapons hold," Sensei Wu lectured. As every lay on the floor with bored expressions on their faces. Cole suddenly smirked and I sensed he had a creative idea on his mind.

"You want to talk secret powers, check this out," he grinned and he picked up the plug and sticking in back in the wall. The game came back on immediately. Everyone but me grinned and grabbed a remote to continue playing. Sensei shook his head in a disapproving fashion. Just to reassure him Zane said, "Don't worry master; we will be ready when Lord Garmadon returns."

Suddenly Nya ran into the room with Nate at her heels yelling, "Guys, Lord Garmadon, he's returned! He was spotted approaching Jamonacai village!"

"And Linayera* village at the same time!" Nate continued.

"Does that even make sense? Something sense strange is going on," I informed everyone. But they were too busy trying to get up but falling over one another to hear me. When everyone finally got up everyone ran to the stables. But Jayleen and Jay were looking for their nunchucks in till Nya handed Jay his and Nate handed Jayleen hers.

"Uh Uh thanks uh…" Jay started to say as Jayleen said," Gee, um um um th- th- thanks…"

"Hurry!" Nya and Nate said in a hurried manner.

"Okay!" Jay and Jayleen said as they ran off with me following.

As we ran to the dragon stables Cathleen tried to open the door almost hitting Zane, Cole dropped his Scythe as he got on his dragon , Jay leaped over his dragon , and Jayleen got on and then fell right off. I just shook my head and started to get on my own dragon, Icicle which I call Icy. That's when I noticed a long scrape along Icy's wing. _So she must have gotten hurt when we were flying and I accidently told her to go down into the canyon. _Not wanting to make her fly when she was hurt, I whispered to Icy, "I'll get someone to let me ride with them on their dragon you rest okay?"

Then I got off Icy and asked Zane, "Hey is it okay if I ride on Shard with you? Icy is kind of hurt so I was just wondering."

"Sure," Zane told me.

That's when I heard Nate and Nya asking their sibling if they could help. But Kai just replied, "Sorry sis, where we go, danger abounds. This is a job for the ninja. Uh a little help?"

Katie smirked then said to her brother, "Yea you don't need to help but I could use a little."

Both Nya and Nate rolled their eyes and handed their siblings the reins.

As we flew off I heard Nya ask Sensei Wu, "Will they every reach their full potential?"

"In time, maybe a long time, but in time," Sensei Wu answered with a shake of his head.

And then they were out of sight and we were on our way.

* * *

Me: So how did you like the first chapter?

Jayleen: How come Zora got the POV the whole time!

Me: Because she did! Anyways...

Katie: That wasn't fair! Because everyone knows I'm the best!

Jayleen: No I am!

Katie: Am not!

Jayleen: Are too!

Cathleen: No ones better then the other person! And you know what you sound like? Little kids!

Me: Well said Cathleen. As I was saying, he's a few questions for you to think about. How can Garmdon be in two places at once? And does Zora like Zane?

Zora: No. Anyways review please and check out the question on Animals Music and Ninjago's page!

* Lin-er-i-a


	2. Rise of the Snakes: Meeting Lily & Lloyd

Jayleen: We're back!

Cathleen: So I hope your ready for the second chapter!

Katie: I am!

Zora: Where's AM&N?

Me: *runs in panting* Sorry I'm late! Okay so I just want you to now one thing I will try to write chapters to this story on the weekend but sometimes I might write new chapters on weekdays!

Cathleen: That's good with me! Anyways AM&N does not own Ninjago! She only owns us!

Jayleen: You said I could say that this time!

Katie: Tough luck! Anyways time for chapter two!

* * *

**Episode 1: Rise of the Snakes**

(Cathleen's POV)

As we flew thought the sky I grinned as my dragon, Pebble, flew circles around Cole's dragon Rocky. Cole chose to ignore this and patted Rocky's head as he said," Just like old times eh Rocky?"

We all remained quiet for a few minutes until Kai piped up, "You guys believe what Sensei said about unlocking our full potential?"

"He might be on to something. I mean ever sense we got these golden weapons it not like we've ever had to use them. I wonder what they do," answered Jay somewhat thoughtfully and looked at his nunchucks.

"I for one look forward to the future. If there is more for us to accomplish, let it be!" Zane imputed as he flew up next to us with Zora riding on his dragon too. _Whether that girl will admit it or not, everyone knows she likes Zane._

"I don't know about you, but is anyone else a little excited about battling Lord Garmadon?" Cole grinned.

"Speaking of him, Nate and Nya said he was in two places at once. How would that be possible? Unless…" Zora asked.

"It was probably just a mistake," Jayleen figured.

"But then which one is he in?" Zane said. Everyone looked at each other then turned to me and Cole. Unfortunately Cole looked as lost as I felt. Just so he didn't look bad I quickly said, "I say we go to Jamonacai first. Then we can head to the other one."

"Good idea Cathleen," Cole said quickly recovering.

"Race you there?" Jayleen grinned in a playful manner turning to her cousin.

"Yea but I'm winning!" Jay said. They continued to shoot ideas of how they were going to win at racing each other. Luckily as we neared Jamonacai village Kai broke it up by saying,"Jamonacai village. First ninja there wins!"

And with that we flew off and landed in a heap of snow. As we popped up Kai said to everyone, "Ha ha I was first!"

Katie quickly jumped on that by responding, "No you weren't I was!"

"No one was faster than me!" Jay bragged as Jayleen corrected him by demanding, "You mean _me_ cuz."

"Ha ha my feet were down before yours!" Cole said as he nudged me. I reacted on instinct by telling him, "No no. I touched the ground first."

"You were all disillusioned, it was clearly me," Zane argued. Finally Zora stopped us all by yelling, "Stop it! I mean does it really matter?"

Everyone stared at her at once. _Wow! I didn't even think the girl had it in her! _Zora meekly scooted backward away from us. But all was forgotten as we heard screaming and doors slamming from above. As we all ran up we suddenly heard a loud evilish sounding laugh.

"Stay sharp fellas. Whatever happens never let your guard down," Kai said before me a Cole even had a chance to open our mouths. As the laughing continued a ten year old boy stepped out from the shadows wearing a black cape with a hood and a shirt with bones on the front of it with a green number five in the corner. I had to take a double take. _Oh you have got to be kidding me!_

"It is I, Lloyd Garmadon,"the boy declared as he jumped onto the fountain, "I demand all the candy in town, or else."

"Lloyd Garmadon? I thought we were gonna face Lord Garmadon," Jay exclaimed.

"It's his son," I rolled my eyes.

"Looks like he escaped his boarding school for bad boys again. And to think we could have been doing Spinjitzu already," Cole said as he punched the air in front of him and walked forward. Suddenly the boy called Lloyd seemed uncertain of himself because he shifted a little but then quickly tried to scare people by saying, "Uh give me your candy or I will release the serpentine on you!"

Then he opened a jar and a bunch of rubber snakes came out. He started laughing until people started throwing vegetables at him.

"No! Wait! I asked for candy not vegetable's, I hate vegetables!" Lloyd demanded as people continued to throw vegetables at him. Kai picked up a rubber snake and flicked it away from him.

"He's gonna have to do a lot better than using an old bedtime story to scare people," Kai mentioned

"Tell me about it," Katie said as she rolled her eyes. I saw Zora and Zane exange glances.

"The serpentine are real Kai. They are not something to joke about," Zane declared. _Oh wow you think the serpentine are real? Then again they could be…_

"That's for sure," Zora nodded. _You are kidding me! Zora believes in them too? Now I'm starting to wonder!_

"Serpentine? Real? Ha we're talking about the ancient race of snake people who once ruled Ninjago and were supposedly locked underground…" Katie smirked.

"Uhh sealed in five different tombs to separate the warring tribes…" Jay started and Jayleen finished, "And insure they don't unify to exact their revenge upon those who put them there!"

"It was an old wives tale to teach kids not to poke our noses where they don't belong. Don't you think it's a little suspicious no one has ever found one of their tombs?" Kai said as he and Katie rolled their eyes.

"Well, that's because you'd be a fool to look for one. If there was anything I hated more than dragons, it was snakes rubber or not," Cole told him. _Same!_

"Don't worry folks; we'll take care of this. Nothin' to see here," I said as she boys walked up and grabbed Lloyd. Lloyd wasn't to happy about that because he demanded, "You will bow down to me or suffer my wrath! I'll give you the count of three. One, two…" _May I say that coming from a pip squeak like him that is hilarious?_

"What are we supposed to do, spank him?" Kai wondered as they walked away from us.

"Two and a half…" Lloyd started to say.

Minutes later the boys had hung Lloyd up on a sign that read, Tod – Baby.

"Ahh… You just made me your nemesis. Mark my words, you'll pay for this!" Lloyd told us.

"Oh I wasn't aware this this baby store sold ten year olds too!" Jayleen joked. Everyone groaned in till I piped up and said sarcastically, "Oh Lloyd I'm _so_ scared."

And with that Zane pulled of his ninja hood and bought candy for all of us. As he gave Cole his candy Cole said to Lloyd, "Next time, try paying for your candy!"

"Crime doesn't pay muchacho; you can take that to the bank!" Kai added. Jay added in his point by licking his cotton candy and saying, "Umm cotton candy."

Let's just say Lloyd got really angry at those comments. As we walked off to our dragons Zora said, "One sec I'll be right back."

With that she ran off and came back as quick as she could. I looked suspiciously at her but didn't question it. With that everyone hopped on the dragons and we flew to the other town. When we arrived it was same as the other town. Everyone was running inside to get away from the shadow. As we stepped into the town we herd an evil laugh and a pretty good one too. When the person stepped out into the open I again had to take a double take. A girl around Lloyd's age was standing there. She had on a red shirt with rad pants and a cape with the hood down. Her hair was in two short ponytails that were held in place by dark green elastics.

"It is I…" the girl started.

"I demand all the candy in town yata yata we known what your going to say," Jayleen told her. The girl looked like she was going to gag.

"Candy? Are you kidding me?" the girl told us.

"Well then what did you come here for?" Cole asked clearly amused. The girl eyes brighted.

"Okay then. It is I, Lily Garmadon with one L! I demand all the vegetables in town, or else. No candy please because I hate that stuff," the girl finished proudly.

"Lily Garmadon? Wait a minute didn't we just meet Lloyd Garmadon?" Jayleen asked.

"Maybe he has a twin?" Jay suggested. When the crowd comprehended what Lily with one L want they all picked up candy and threw it at her. Again Lily looked like she was going to gag.

"Candy? I asked for vegetables not candy. I hate candy! I mean it's all sugary and sicky sweet!" she said with a look of despair on her face.

"I thought all little kids loved candy," I said.

"Well some don't so deal with it!" Lily snapped at me.

"So what now kid? Are you going to release the rubber serpentine on us?" Jay joked.

"No that's for amateurs. I mean why would I release rubber snakes on someone? It makes no sense whatsoever," Lily asked.

"Well anyways Lily with one L sorry but you did 'threaten' the town so we have to hang you on the sign over there," Cole said as he began to walk up to her. Lily backed up a little and started to run off in till Jayleen grabbed her.

"It was all a misunderstanding!" she squealed as we hung her up and the sign and walked off. "I'll get you for this!" she yelled after us. We all ignored her and walked to the dragons. As Kai began to get on his dragon a scroll fell out of his bag. She Zane picked it up for him.

"Hu, I don't remember putting this here," Kai recalled.

"That's Sensei's bag. You must have accidently took it in the rush," Zora told him. Jay and Jayleen walked over to look at the scroll.

"Well, what is it?" Jay asked.

"Yea, what is it?" Jayleen echoed.

"I know it's a scroll, but what does it say, it's written in chicken scratch," Jay said defenselessly.

"Not chicken scratch, the ancient language of our ancestors," Zane explained.

"Uh, can you read it?" Kai asked.

"Well, I can try. This symbol means prophecy," Zane explained.

"Prophecy?" Jay and Jayleen asked at the same time.

"It means it tells the future," Katie told them.

"Of course, ha ha, I knew that," Jay said as Jayleeen laughed nervisoly.

"One ninja will rise above the others and become the green ninja," Zane started.

"The ninja destined to defeat the dark Lord," Zora added.

"Oo look, a picture!" Jayleen said in an excided manner.

"Dark lord? Hold on do you think they mean Lord Garmadon?" Cole whispered to me.

"Wait a minute, is that us? Is anyone thinking what I'm thinking?" Kai smirked.

"Like how good I'm gonna look in green?" Jay boasted.

"Uh uh. I'd look better in green. Girls always do," Jayleen bragged.

"Ha, isn't it obvious I'm gonna be the green ninja?" Kai said in disbelief.

"The color obviously suits me!" Katie exclaimed. Me and Cole exchanged glances.

"Technically, I am the best," Zane told them.

"Well I'm the one who's been training the most recently!" Zora exclaimed.

"Everyone, stop it! Remember why Sensei Wu and Yin brought us together in the first place. We're a team. We weren't meant to see this, and probably for a good reason," Cole told them. Then I took the scroll and said, "Come on, let's head back home. We have training to do."

"It's about time I added some finesse to my routine," Jay commented as he hopped on his dragon.

"Well I could use some exercise," Kai said also getting on his dragon.

"I do need to brush up on my defense skills," Zora said satisfied with that and getting on behind Zane.

"Yea I gotta work on some new moves," Cole nodded is satisfaction as he got on his dragon and flew off with the others close behind. As I got ready to fly off I heard Kai ask himself, "Could I be the green ninja?"

"Or me?" Katie added. Then the three of us flew off.

* * *

Cathleen: Green ninja? Wow cool except we all know thats its going to be...

Zora, Katie, and Jayleen: ME!

Cathleen: Well I'm the leader so I should be the green ninja!

Me: Guys! Seriously?

Jayleen: Well I'm glad your here AM&N because Cathleen got the whole POV this time! Why not me?!

Me: Jayleen... Oh never mind.

Lily: Hi!

Zora, Jayleen, Katie, and Cathleen: GET THAT PIP SQUEAK!

Lily: Before I say ahhhh, I'm going to say this. Review! Anyways AHHHHHHHHHH!


	3. Rise of the Snakes: Don't Ignore Lily!

Lily: Okay this chapter is for me and my awesome twin brother Lloyd!

Lloyd: Yep! But lets hope by the end of this chapter you still feel that way! Because...

Me: *covers Lloyd's mouth with hand* Lloyd! Don't give anything away!

Lily: Anywho AMN does not own Ninjago and she only owns me! Because I'm the best nine year old in the world! And...

Me: Lily! Vegetables!

Lily: Yea!

Me: Anyways let the chapter begin!

* * *

(Lily's POV)

Me and my twin brother Lloyd were walking in a place with snow. Lloyd was angrily kicking a pebble while I was walking beside him thinking evil thoughts about how to eliminate all candy from Ninjago.

"Stupid ninja. I'll show them who they're dealing with," Lloyd told me. I raised an eyebrow.

"Do we really want to? I mean we're a little defenseless," I told him casually.

"I know! You don't need to remind me! By the way vegetables? Are you kidding me? That's' just pathetic!" he said as he shook his head. I looked at him in confusion.

"What? I don't like candy," I said truthfully. Lloyd rolled his eyes and kicked the pebble again. This time it hit something. We both looked at each other and kneeled down to clear the snow away. There was a snake symbol in the snow with a button near it.

"Hey what is…" my brother started to say. Suddenly as he pressed to button we fell in to the hole in the ground.

"Why did I end up with you for a brother?" I yelled at him as we hit the ground. Then I looked around. The place was kind of cool. There was icicles hanging all over and the ground was icy and cold. Suddenly I heard something behind us. I turned around to see a snake standing behind us.

"Um Lloyd?" I said as I nuddged him. He turned around and his eyes widened in fear. The snake started shaking his tail and came toward slowy.

"You are out of your mindsss to venture sssso far away from home, little onesss," the snake stated to say as he inched toward us.

"Look into my eyessss. Give up your mindssss," the snake continued.

"Look I'd love to but I have somewhere I need to go!" I said jokingly. Suddenly me and Lloyd ended up against a slab of ice.

"I will control you" the snake finished. And with that me and Lloyd slid down so the snake would hypnotise itself and not us. The snake shook his head out of confution.

"No. _I_ will control_ you _from now on!" Lloyd smirked as he got up.

"Along with me of course!" I said.

"What shall you have ussss do, Mastersss?" the snake asked us.

"Us?" me and Lloyd asked as we looked around confused. Suddenly a bunch more snakes appeared behind the general snake. Lloyd's smirk got ever broader.

"My own army of snakes! Mua-ha-ha-ha-ha!" Lloyd laughed.

"Um you mean _our_," I said as I rolled my eyes and smirked. And with that I laughed along with him.

* * *

Lily: I'm back! Those vegetables were awesome!

Lloyd: I love cady so if you want to give me some you we become my best friend! And AMN has candy but she won't share!

Me: Yes I know! I'm so mean! Anyways Lily do you still think Lloyd's awesome?

Lily: Yes!

Lloyd: We seine that's over. Candy!

Me: Ahhh! I will see you next time if Lloyd has not caught be by then!

Lily: And review! Pwese! *puppy dog eyes*


	4. Question

I'm sorry if you thought this was a new chapter but I can't believe it but I forgot to ask you guys these four important questions:

Okay so between who should win, Jay or Jayleen in the fight of the green ninja?

Okay so between who should win,Kai or Katie in the fight of the green ninja?

Okay so between who should win, Cathleen or Cole in the fight of the green ninja?

Okay so between who should win, Zane or Zora in the fight of the green ninja?

Trivia Question!

Who is the ninja who seem to take training the most seriously?

A: Jay

B: Katie

C: Cole

D: Zane

E: Jayleen

F: Cathlen

G: Kai

H: Zora

I: Why are you even asking this? Would you please get on with the story?


	5. Rise of the Snakes: I'm the Green ninja!

Me: Hi we are back! Sorry for the wait I had a lot of homework.

Lily: I thank anyone who gave me vegetables!

Lloyd: *noms on candy*

Jayleen: Whoa whoa whoa what are the mini Garmadon's doing here?

Katie: Don't look at me!

Cathleen: Or me!

Zora: Well as long as they are not causing any trouble I think they should be fine.

Katie: Well okay. Anyways AM&N does not own Ninjago. She only owns us.

Jayleen: *throws her hands in the air* What does it take around here to say that line?!

Me: Anyways on with the story!

* * *

(Jayleen's POV)

As we got to the monastery we all hopped off our dragons, well except for Zora, and began to talk about the green ninja topic all over again. Finally my cousin, aka Jay, suggested, "So then we all agree, the prophecy states that one of us will become the Green Ninja and the issue will not rest until it is decided."  
" May I suggest a tournament? Last man standing is the best…" Zane started to say.

"Excuse me but are we not included in this! Because you just said last man!" Katie snapped at him.

"Well then, last person standing is the best…" Zora corrected.

"And will be declared the Green Ninja! I love it!" Kai said smirking.

With that we walked in to see Nya practicing the training course and Nate standing nearby waiting for his turn. Nya was actually doing pretty fantastic in till she ran into an ax. My cousin immediately ran over to her. He pulled up his hood a little and said shyly, "Hey, Nya. Closer to beating your brother's sp-speed record?" _Oh he's sooo in love._  
As he helped her up Nya told him, "I'm getting there. Heard what happened in town. Just a false alarm?"  
Kai then walked up to them as if to answer the question for Jay and for some reason I looked over at Nate. He was standing by himself and seemed kind of lonely. But unfortunately I didn't have the nerve to go over to him. Why? Well okay I'll admit it, I like Nate. He likes blue like me, he's really smart, and he's hot! I mean….

Suddenly my concentration was broken as a helmet hit my head.

"Oww!" I said in surprise. Suddenly I heard Cole saying," Seven matches. Then, the winners of each face off for the title. Armor's for our own protection." Then he raised his golden scythe and added, "Time to see what these babies can do!"

"First up, is the matches of the elements. Kai and Katie you're up first," Cathleen told us.**  
**Hey, Nya. Wanna see me mop the floor with Katie?" Kai smirked. Katie's eyes widened and she glared at him  
"No thanks. I think I'll just visit Jamonacai Village. Knock yourselves out," Nya smiled as she shook her head.

"What about you Nate?" Katie asked her brother. _Please say no Nate!_

Almost as if could read my mind Nate said,"Nahh. I'm going to go with Nya." _Thank you Nate!_ And with that Nate and Nya left and Kai and Katie got into position. "Alright. First up, Kai versus Katie! Ninjaaaaa-Go!" Cole said yelping when the fire ninja's almost knocked him down.

Katie and Kai raced at each other swords clashing. As they fought small bits of flame were sent in every direction. Suddenly Kai tried a different approach by racing backwards then flipping on to Katie shoulders. Katie wobbled and in looked as though Kai was going to win. But suddenly to my surprise Katie mustered the strength to throw Kai off and hold the tip of her sword to his neck.

"Who's winning now?" she snapped wiping the smirk off Kai's face. Then she helped Kai up and Jay and I raced up to battle.

"Next up, Jay versus Jayleen! Ninjaaaaa-Go!" Kai announced after he fully recovered from the shock.

As soon as he said that I swung my nunchucks around. Jay seemed to have to have that same idea because he was doing the same thing. But when we tried to shock each other, all we ended up doing was shocking ourselves. So I decided to try running up closer to Jay and kicking him down. But again he had the same idea and we ran into each other and fell down. After we got back up we grabbed onto each other's wrists trying to overpower one another. After a few minutes of this I heard Katie say something. Figuring she was saying something to us I turned my head and said, "What did you say?"

Suddenly Jay pushed me down to the ground grinning in triumph.

"What?! That wasn't fair! I thought Katie said something to us!" I declared.

"Sorry cuz. If you really were the green ninja you wouldn't get distracted very easily!" Jay told me. My eyes grew huge. This had gone too far! I mean if possibly breaking up a family was a result of wanting to be the green ninja I didn't want any part in this. I mean I'd already had enough tragedy in my life as it was! I didn't want to lose my cousin to a silly competition. So as Zane and Zora got ready to fight I halfheartedly said, "After that Zane verses Zora. Ninja- Go."

Jay noticed and frowned at me. I looked away and watched Zane and Zora. Zane threw his shurikens trying to pin Zora to the wall. But Zora easily dogged them. Then she flipped over Zane and landed by doing a handstand. Before Zane could react she kicked at his legs and knocked him down then flipped up and landed effortlessly on him. All of us started at her googly eyed. She'd done all that without even breaking a sweat! I guess that's what you get if you practice every day instead of playing video games. As I was thinking that, Zora got off Zane and helped him up. Then Cole and Cathleen walked up ready to fight.

"Now for Cole verses Cathleen. Ninjaaaaa- Go!" Zane said to begin the battle.

Cathleen and Cole both stood their looking at each other for a second. Finally Cathleen swiped at Cole's legs with her scythe. Cole jumped over it and grabbed one side of her scythe throwing it over his head. Cathleen forgot to let go and went flying.

"Oww!" Cathleen said rubbing her head after she hit the ground.

"Geez Cathleen are you okay?" Cole asked with concern in his voice as he raced over to her. Cathleen nodded. Cole then offered his hand to help her up. Cathleen grasped onto the hand pulling herself up and smirked saying, "Well I guess one of us finally won a competition between us after all these years."

I rolled my eyes at them and then watched Cathleen say, "With four people left it is now Katie verses Jay. Ninjaaaa- Go!"

Both competitors glared at each other. Out of habit my cousin swung his nunchucks but again shocked himself. Suddenly Katie raced forward and swung her sword at him. My cousin flipped onto the roof and then behind Katie. As she turned around Jay began to swing his nunchucks again. But as Katie pointed her sword at him a suddenly shot of fire burst at my cousin and he doubled over clutching his stomach. Katie smirked triumphantly. As Jay walked over and collapsed next to me he whispered, "Never face a fire ninja!"

As I shook my head Katie announced, "Now with three its Cole verses Zora. Ninjaaaa-Go!

Cole and Zora quickly leapt into action. First, Cole tried to hit her with his Scythe but Zora simply dogged it. Then Zora flipped over him and Cole quickly turned around. Zora threw a shuriken which Cole barely had time to doge. So Cole quickly flipped into the roof and got behind her. Zora turned around without hesitation. Cole then jumped off and stood in front of her. Zora positioned herself ready to fight to win then froze. And I mean froze. In a split second she was on her knees holding her head in pain. Then before we could do anything she swiftly got up and started walking away.

"Zora are you o…" Zane started to ask.

"Yes," Zora cut him off.

"Who w…" Jay started to ask her.

"Cole," she said before heading into the monastery. We all looked at each other for a second. Then Katie broke the silence by saying, "Come on! Let's get this over with already!"

I rolled my eyes and Cole and Katie got into place. Then as my cousin sat there he said with a bored tone, "For the prize and the title of best ninja. Blah, blah, Ninja-Go."

This fight was much quicker than the others. All Cole had to do was slam the ground with his Scythe causing Katie to fall against the training equipment. As Cole grinned and we all cheered for him Katie angrily got up. Suddenly she began to crazily spin around trying to keep a grasp on her weapon.

"It's too hot!" Katie told us as the sword seemed to catch fire.

"It's burning!" Zane said getting up ready to help if needed.

"Fire!" my cousin added.

"Tell me something I don't know," I told him sarcastically. Jay shrugged.

Katie spun around until she dropped sword, which was on fire. The fire quickly spread around the monastery and trapped Katie in a circle of flames. All of us ran over to help. Suddenly Sensei Wu and Yin threw open the door both with a displeased look on their faces. Sensei Wu then picked up Zane's shurikens and threw them to put out the fire. As they flew back to him he grabbed them out of the air and demanded, "What were you thinking?"

"Uh, we were trying to figure who was the Green Ninja!" my cousin said without thinking. I whacked him on the back of his head glaring. Jay immediately reacted by saying,"Ow! What was tha...?"

He paused for a second then suddenly realized what he said. Then he quickly tried to cover it up by telling the Sensei's, "Uh, did I say 'Green Ninja'? No, sorry. What I... What I said was 'lean'- Ah..." _Well that didn't work very well._

"You were not supposed to see this," Sensei Wu sighed.

"But, Sensei," Kai said, "we wanna know. Which one of us is the chosen one?"

"None of you!" Sensei Wu turned around. "If you do not unlock your full potential."  
But, my sword, it was so bright!" Katie protested. "Is this what you meant by unlocking our Golden Weapons?"

"You are only at the beginning, and the road is long and winding. But, yes. This is what I meant. If this is what it must take for you to train, then so be it. But none of you are near the level of what it takes to be the Green Ninja." Sensei Wu sighed as shook his head and walked off followed by his sister.

* * *

Jayleen: Finally! _My _POV!

Me: *puts duct tape over her mouth*

Me: Well everyone else is a little rattled after what just happened so I guess I'm on my own. So here are a few questions to consider:

1: What does Jayleen mean by she's already had enough tragedy in her life?

2: Why did Zora suddenly act like that?

3: What did Cole mean when he said to Cathleen, "Well I guess one of us finally won a competition between us after all these years."?

4: Was Jayleen just imagining it or did Katie really say something?

All these questioned will be answered in the next chapter or in future chapters of The Real Story of Ninjago: Year of the Snakes. So bye! Till next time!


	6. Rise of the Snakes: Candy's NOT Healthy!

Me: I'm back! And this time with Nate and Nya!

Nya: Hi!

Nate: Hello!

Nya: Anyways Jayleen went missing so...

Nate: Jayleen went missing?

Nya: Why your concerned about her?

Nate: No but didn't they find her in Hope's closet?

Nya: Oh yes. And speaking of Hope at the end of this chapter we are going to give a cookie to all of the dedicated reviewers!

Nate: So AM&N does not own Ninjago she only owns me and the girl ninja's.

Me: So on with the story!

* * *

(Nya's POV)

In Jamonacai Village, I walked up to a fruit stand. I was about to pick up a pear, but then suddenly heard screams and yells.

"Seriously!" Nate said as he rolled his eyes.

"Yea I mean what now?" I asked as I looked around. Suddenly Nate pushed me down to the ground.

"Hey what was that for?" I asked . Nate pointed. The kid, Lloyd I believe, walked out pushing a wheelbarrow full of candy yelling,"Take the candy! Take it all!" _What? The towns letting this kid take over the town?_

The girl who I think was called Lily walked over to him and asked,"Candy? Are you serious? If your trying to be evil..."

"We start with candy!" Lloyd shot back at her persistently. Lily held up her hands in defense and said,"Okay but don't blame me if you get a lot of cavities!" _Okay they're letting two kids take over the village?_

Then, two snake-like things came out behind Lloyd and Lily, one holding a staff. As the four passed by us I saw the snake rattle his tail and put the villagers in a trance. Nate gasped and we got behind the fruit stands. Suddenly I heard one of the snakes say to the snake holding the staff,"Thissss makessss no ssssensssse, General. Raiding an entire town? For ssssweetssss?"

"You will do as I command. Because I have the sssstaff!" the other shot back as they slithered off. I looked at Nate.

"Let's just hope they ninja are prepared for this one!" we gulped at the same time.

* * *

Nya: But in all seriousness, are the ninja's ready?

Me: I know but I'm not telling!

Nate: Please? We're desperate!

Me: Um well anyways! Remember the cookies?

Nate: Oh yea! So the first cookie goes to... dixicorn! Who has reviewed on every single chapter so far! (::)

Nya: Next goes to PowerinPink! Who has reviewed on two of the chapters! (::)

Nate: And for our one time reviewers! hope. (::)

Nya: Anonymous (::)

Nate: Calm Core (::)

Nya: janinaharm (::)

Nate: lunalovegood237 (::)

Me: Now don't ask who made the cookies and review please!


	7. Rise of the Snakes: Serpentine are Real?

Me: And we are back again!

Katie: And with exciting news!

Cathleen: Episode 1 is almost over!

All: Yeah!

Jayleen: Oh and just so no one takes _my _line... AN&M DOESN'T OWN NINJAGO SHE ONLY OWNS US AND LILLY!

Lily: There's only two L's in my name!

Jayleen: WHATEVER!

Zora: I believe you can stop yelling now.

Jayleen: Oh yeah.

Me: *scoots away from Jayleen* Oh by the way let me warn you that this chapter has a little Kai and Katie fluff in it.

Kai and Katie: Wait what?!

Me: Anyways on with the story!

* * *

(Katie's POV)

As we all were training I decided to sit down and relax for the moment. Why? Well because regardless of being the fire ninja the fire sword had actually burned my hand pretty badly. So, not for the first time that day I wished I had let Kai win. If I had my hand wouldn't but hurting like crazy. Truth be told sometimes I didn't even know why I was the fire ninja. My skin just burns so easily!

"Hey Kay Kay are you okay?" Kai asked as he walked over to me using the childhood nickname I despised. I shrugged glaring at him.

"Hey! I just know how easily you burn do I wanted to make sure you were okay! Sorry for caring!" Kai frowned looking away.

"Okay fine! Yea I'm okay my hands just hurt," I finally snapped back after a minute of awkward silence between us.

"Are you sure you didn't burn them?" Kai said smirking slightly.

"Well... yes," I told him sheepishly. Kai's face suddenly had a concerned look on it .

"Katherine you…" Kai started to tell me.

"You know better than to use my full name Kai Flamey!" I snapped and him balling up my hands into fists.

Lucky for him Sensei Wu suddenly threw open the doors and said urgently, "The Serpentine are back! Everyone in Jamonacai Village is in danger!" _What?! _

"Calm down, Sensei. We were just there. It was some kid who says he's…" Cole started to say.

"The Spiritsmoke does not lie! An ancient evil has been released!" Sensei Yin cut in as she ran outside too. I gasped. Nate was there right now! We had to get there fast! Almost as if to prove my point Kai said, "Nya's there right now!"

Jay's eyes widened. Just to add something to Kai's comment I said, "So is Nate!"

"Nya?" Jay echoed Kai with disbelief.

"Nate?" Jayleen also echoed eyes wide. All at once we ran to our dragons. But this time we were in much more of an orderly fashion. Maybe it was because this was urgent. As we began to fly off Kai told everyone, "Stay close. Stay together."

"Would we do it any other way?" Cole asked smirking.

A few minutes later we arrived in the town to see Lily standing next to Lloyd bored. Lloyd, on the other hand, was laughing crazily and yelling, "Ha-ha-ha! I'm never coming down from this sugar high!"

As we jumped down in front him Cathleen remarked, "Sorry to bust your buzz, little Garmadon. But it's way past your bedtime!"

Lily stared at us with an expression of sarcasm written across her face as she told Lloyd,"You now this would be a good time to say Retreat."

Lloyd looked at her and instead yelled, "Get them!" _This is going to be easy!_

Suddenly I heard someone yell, "Sssseize them!"

I quickly turned around to see multiple walking, talking, snakes coming toward us. _Somebody tell me I'm dreaming!_

"The Serpentine? They're _real?__" __ Kai gulped. _

"It's not just them we to worry about," Cole told us as the villagers began to crowd around us.

"The whole village has been hypnotized!" Cathleen said nervously. Suddenly Jay and Jayleen began to swing their nunchucks. But Zora and Zane grabbed their arms to stop them.

"No, our weapons are unstable!" Zane told them.

"We could do more harm than good!" Zora added. The lightning cousins gulped.

"I guess that leaves us with…" Jay said nervously. Then Jayleen yelled with him, "_RUUUUUUUN!__"_

We all quickly jumped up over the snakes and ran off. I followed Kai across the top of buildings and along the side of a building. Then we all crept around a corner and jumped over a wheel barrel with the others behind us. As we stood there panting two figures flipped over the building and next to the wheelbarrow.

"Nya?" Kai quickly asked at the same time I asked, "Nate?" even though we both knew it was obviously Nate and Nya.

"You're okay!" Jay said sounding relived. Jayleen even sighed with relief that they were okay.

"Barely. They've hypnotized everyone in town!" Nya said with urgency in her voice.

"Mind control. How is this possible?" Jayleen asked out loud.

"When you hear them rattle their tails, don't look them in the eye! That's how they get you," Nate informed her. Jayleen groaned at this new information.

"Well what are we supposed to do? We can't use our weapons and now we gotta fight with our eyes closed? Ha, Perfect," Jay sarcastically said as he raised arms in emphasis.

"The snake with the staff is the general. He's the one in charge. If we can get the staff from him, it holds the anti-venom. If we get that, we can save everyone!" Nya told everyone.

"Look guys. Forget about the whole Green Ninja thing. Let's make Sensei proud. The four of us. We're a team," Kai told us determinedly. I nodded agreeing with him.

"Now you're talkin'!" Cole and Cathleen said in unison.

"Oh and Nya, you can be our honorary member," Jay smiled.

"You too Nate!" Jayleen grinned. My brother rolled his eyes while Nya replied sarcastically, "Gee._Thanks_."

Minutes later we jumped across the roofs to fight the snakes and get the staff. As I noticed a bunch of snakes I was about to hop down when suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see Kai.

"I hate to sound protective but let me do it okay?" Kai smiled jumping off the roof to fight the snakes. I looked down and blushed a little. Kai could be so cutely protective some… Wait what was I thinking?! Kai isn't cute!

Suddenly I heard a giggle from the roof. Jayleen was laughing and looking down at Kai while Jay face palmed and shook his head while saying to himself, "Okay, we're _really_ out of shape."

I started to feel a little angry at them. How dare they laugh at Kai! But suddenly as a balled up my hands into fists again, I saw a flash of gold and Lloyd tripped. Zora flipped over to him as Lloyd wailed, "My candy!" and Lily mocked him by saying, "Told ya so!"

"The Sensei's were right. Never put off until tomorrow what can be done today. We should've dealt with you two the first time around," Zora lectured them. Zane looked her and simply said, "Agreed."

Lloyd looked at them nervously and quick said, "Retreat!"

His sister rolled her eyes and said, "Oh so now you say it!"

Suddenly the snake holding the staff also yelled retreat. Snakes began running in all directions to get away. Figuring it was safe now I jumped down from the roof only to be swept of my feet by a snake. So I quickly closed my eyes expecting to feel the hard impact of the ground. When it never came I opened my eyes only to find Kai grabbing on to my shoulders holding me up. I blushed and stuttered a quick thanks before I ran off to find Nate. When I found him, he was standing by Nya as she told Cole and Cathleen, "You have the anti-venom!"

As they looked down at their hands I noticed that both Cole and Cathleen were holding onto the staff and their hands were touching. When I noticed that Cathleen instinctively let go of it and Cole quickly said, "By golly, you're right!"

"Quick! The fountain!" my brother jumped in.

"Good idea!" Cole nodded and ran to the fountain. Then he stuck the staff in the water. Suddenly there was a mist coming from the fountain clearing the villager's eyes. I smiled as some people helped others. As soon as the rest the team walked up to the fountain I noticed the Sensei's were there. _How did they get here? Oh well I guess they walked._ Kai walked up to Sensei Wu and said on behalf of all of us, "We're sorry, Sensei. If we'd dealt with Lloyd before they became a problem, none of this would've been necessary."

"Even lessons learned the hard way are lessons learned. A great evil has been released. I fear troubling times will come. This is only the beginning," Sensei Wu told us as he shook his head. Then without hesitation, Zane placed a hand on his shoulder and told him, "Then, we will train. And we will be ready for the Serpentine."

"It may not be Lord Garmadon, but that doesn't mean we won't bring our A-game," Cole declared as Cathleen nodded.

"Help us train. Help us realize our potential," I added.

"Yeah, teach us the secrets behind the weapons of Spinjitzu," Jay grinned.

"There is much to teach. We must go back to the monastery," Sensei Wu nodded apparently pleased with us. Everyone agreed on that and we began to walk to our dragons. But as we were walking, I heard Nya sigh and complain, "When am I gonna get _my_ own dragon?"

"Yeah. It's not fair!" I also heard Nate add to her comment.

"Patience, Nya and Nate. Your time will come," Sensei Yin told my brother and his friend as we walked to the dragons knowing that we had a LONG journey ahead of us. And as Sensei Wu would say, this was only the beginning.

* * *

Me: Only one more chapter in till episode 2!

Jayleen: Oh and here's a cookie for our newest reviewer Co-Ju ninja! (::)

Cathleen: Anyways... AM&N what were you thinking! I NEVER blush!

Me: Well you do now!

Katie: And I don't like Kai! So why are you saying I like him?

Me: I never said that. But you just did!

Katie: *glares*

Zora: Um anyways do you guys still remember the thing we created for the second to last chapter in episode 1?

Jayleen: Oh yea!

Cathleen: Okay so you you reviewers are in for a treat!

Katie: Because this is a poem ninja style!

Cathleen: We're almost at the end of episode one,

Jayleen: But don't worry we've only begun.

Zora: Soon we will fight many things galore,

Katie: And trust me, there's so much more!

All: So please review! Thank you!


	8. Rise of the Snakes: What's Scales up to?

Me: Hello again! This is Lloyd and Lily's last episode 1 chapter!

Lily: Is that really a good thing?

Lloyd: Yea is it?

Me: I depends on how you look at it.

Lloyd: Anyways AM&N doesn't own Ninjago and she doesn't own me!

Lily: But she owns me!

Both: Anyways on with the story!

* * *

(No one's POV)

Far away in the snake cave there was a boy wailing. More specifically, Lloyd was wailing.

"Candy. I need candy," he whimpered. His twin, Lily, rolled her eyes and asked innocently,"Why do you need candy? Because candy, which is more specifically called sugar candy, is a sweet made up of a concentrated solution of sugar in water, to which flavorings…"

As the girl continued lecturing her twin brother, on the other side of the cave the general and the second in command Scales, were having an argument about the two young rascals.

"The boy and girl ssset us free," the general pointing out. But Scales shook his head.

"They are children. They are not one of usss," he demanded.

"I may not have the ssstaff but I am ssstill your general. SSSStand down," the general reprimanded and Scales walked off to his friend with an evil smirk on his face.

"You cowered. We all know he's under their ssspell. You are sssecond in command and ssstill you do nothing," his scaley companion told him as Scales got to him. Scales smirk got bigger.

"Now wasss not the time. I ssstill have the key to dessstroying the ninja and when I do that, everyone we sssee it issss I who should be in control," Scales hissed.

Meanwhile...

Over at the monastery nobody noticed as Cole and Cathleen's eyes turned red for a split second. But much later they would wish they had.

* * *

Lily: Oh my gosh!

Lloyd: Yea I know! You just gave me a lecture about candy!

Lily: No that not what I mean! I mean Cole and Cathleen are h...

Me: *covers her mouth* Don't give anything away! Anyways please review!


	9. Home: A Letter From Home

Jayleen: We are back!

Me: Yep I finally got a chance to finish writing this chapter!

Katie: And believe me it was as worth the wait!

Cathleen: Oh your just happy because there is no fluff between you and Kai in this chapter _Katherine._

Katie: Well shouldn't I be happy? And don't use my full name!

Zora: I sense Cathleen is just unhappy because fluff her turn for fluff between her and Cole

Me: Well actually Zora there is not much fluff between them in this chapter but there is a little to a certain degree.

Cathleen: You have got to be kidding me!

Me: And wait in till you read the last line! Cathleen you will be embarrassed this chapter.

Katie: So enough chit chat! AM&N doesn't own Ninjago she only owns us!

Zora: Now onto the story!

* * *

**Episode 2: Home**

(Cathleen's POV)

We were training. Well we were kind of training. It was more like we were fight training if you get what I mean. Why do I say that? Well maybe it would be a lot easier for you to understand if you listened to Kai and Katie's conversation.

"My turn! Uh it's my turn!""But the rule is ladies before gentlemen!""That doesn't apply for ninjas!"

You see what I mean? They were fighting rather then 'train' fighting. Speaking of which I _was_ in the middle of a fight with Cole in till he decided that he wanted to train by himself. Which I took total offense by. Why did I take total offense? I don't know stop asking so may questions! Because I'm the leader not the question answer! Speaking of which where is the other leader now?

Suddenly I felt something swipe at my feet. Then I fell backwards into Coles arms. I swiftly got up and punched him playfully in the arm while jokingly saying,"You know I hate you so much sometimes."

"Oh really? Well I'm honored," he said jokingly back as he swung his Scythe down only to be greeted by mine.

"Nope. Not happening again," I smirked. Suddenly our Scythe's were pulled from our hands allowing us to fall forwarded hitting heads on each others head.

"Oww what happened?" I asked getting up.

"They happened," was Katie's curt reply as she motioned toward Zane and Zora.

"This roof isn't big enough for the eight of us," Kai said as he followed her.

"Correction. This roof isn't big enough for them," Cole corrected as he crossed his arms.

"It's like their in their own world," Jay added.

"I bet they can't even hear us!" Jayleen said as she raised her voice. Zora and Zane didn't even flinch. Instead they both threw a shiracan at the Sensei Wu walker in with Sensei Yin following him. It was kind of funny. Sensei Yin wasn't really much of a teacher when Sensei Wu was around. Maybe it was because she was younger then him.

"Sensei, Zane's weird," Kai suddenly said.

"Compared to Zora he's nothing!" Katie said rolling her eyes.

"What is weird? Someone who is different or someone who is different then you?" Sensei Wu asked us.

"No Sensei. He's weird weird!" I exclaimed.

To prove our point we told him our weird experiences with them.

_**Flashback with Cole...**_

_Cole was in the bathroom reading the newspaper. Zane walked in and began brushing his hair._

_"Do you mind!?" Cole yelled at him._

**_Flashback with Cathleen..._**

_Cathleen was cooking 'edible' food when Zora walked in. Suddenly her eyes flashed a different color and she snapped,"No your doing it all wrong!"_

_"Okay?" Cathleen gulped._

**_Flashback with Jay..._**

_Jay and Nya were watching a love movie. As they began crying over one of the seances Zane began laughing. Both looked at him with a look of pure astonishment on their faces._

_**Flashback with Jayleen...**_

_Jayleen was making jokes as usual by the dragon stable. Of course all the dragons rolled their eyes. So when Zora came down to feed Icy Jayleen asked her,"What did the lightning bolt say to the other lightning bolt?"_

_"What?" Zora asked with a bored tone._

_"You're shocking!" Jayleen grinned._

_"You know your not even that funny!" Zora snapped at her._

**_Flashback with Kai..._**

_Kai was looking for a snack. He yawned, opened the fridge, and reached inside only to pull his hand back in surprise. There was a note from Zane inside._

_"I'm sorry. I've consumed the last of the deli meat. Cheese?" Kai read. Then he raised an eyebrow._

_**Flashback with Katie...**_

_It was morning and Katie wanted to be the first one outside. But as she went into the bathroom to brush her teeth she found a note from Zora where the toothpaste was. _

_"I'm quite sorry but I used the last of the toothpaste. May I interest you in some floss instead?" the note read. Katie groaned._

**_End of Flashbacks._**

"We like the ice ninja's, they're really smart, they're just uhh..." Katie said.

"A little off sometimes,"Kai quickly added.

"Zane is a brother and Zora is a sister. And brothers and sisters are often different. I should know," Sensei Wu told us all. All was quiet for a second till the doorbell rang.

"Mail!" All of us raced to the door. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Zora sigh and slump up against a wall.

"Huh let's see. A letter from Jays parents, Jayleen also has a letter from them, Kai and Katie have fan letters, and oh something from Cole's father," the mailman said handing them all there letters. _Wait for it..._

"Oh and here's a letter from Cathleen's mothers," he added pretended he didn't forget it. I grimed. I hated getting letters from my mom. I already knew exactly what it was going to say for the most part. I sulked up against a wall.

"What are you so mad about?" Zora asked me.

"Something," I muttered.

"Hey at least you have parents. Or at least a mom," she told me.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Katie asked walking over to us.

"I'm just saying, I'm a orphan. I don't have parents. So at least it's nice for Cathleen to know that her mom cares," the girl shrugged not meeting our eyes. I almost felt like laughing._ My mom caring about me being a ninja? Oh this I gotta see._ But I didn't and instead I bit my lip not really knowing what to say.

"We're your family now. So just try to forget about it for once," Katie told her. Zora stood up and said curtly,"You try being an orphan for a day."

Then she swiftly walked off. I gave Katie a glare and walked off to the dragon stables. As I rounded the corner I almost ran into Cole.

"Whoops sorry," I said walking over to Pebble and petting her on the nose.

"So um, what brings you down here?" Cole asked. I noticed a small bit of hesitation it his voice but decided to ignore it.

"You know me, trying to get away from letters from a certain mother," I joked.

"Let me guess she said something like hows school? Are you at the top of your class? Are the teachers impressed? What have you been studying? Have you been improving? What range of singing are you? What do you like more, singing or dancing? Are you better then Cole? Tell me everything! Love your very proud mom," Cole smirked.

"Well I can find out now," I said while opening the letter and pulling it out. It read as follows:

_Dear Cathleen,_

_Hows school? Are you at the top of you class? __Are the teachers impressed? What have you been studying? Have you been improving? What range of singing are you? What do you like more, singing or dancing? Are you better then Cole? Tell me everything! _

_Love your very proud M__om._

Exactly when I was about to tease Cole about how he got it completely right I took a double take. There was one sentence in the letter that Cole hadn't said. And that single line made my face turn bright red in embaresment. This was one letter I was _not_ going to share with Cole. Why? Well because of the P.S. my mom added at the end. What did it say? Well I don't really want to say but I guess as long as you don't tell anyone. So here you go:

_P.S. Have you told Cole you like him yet? Because according to Lou he probably likes you back._

Meanwhile...

* * *

Zora: What is so funny about meanwhile?

Me: Okay okay! Don't put me on a technicality! I mean the line before that!

Cathleen: Can I dissaper now?

Jayleen: Did you mom seriosly write that? That is hilarious!

Katie: I know! *laughs*

Zora: I don't see what is so funny!

Me: Well unless you are Zora and don't seem to understand...

Jayleen: Then please review!

Cathleen: Don't review! Please!

Katie: Don't listen to her and just review please!

Me: And I almost forgot, Alex gets a cookie for reviewing!


	10. Home: Thumbs Down to Tree houses

Me: Hello!

Lily: We have the next chapter now!

Lloyd: Yea!

Lily: And it's from my POV of course

Lloyd: Hey that's not fair!

Me: Don't worry Lloyd you will get your chance but in till then...

Lily: On with the chapter!

* * *

**Episode 2: Home**

(Lily's POV)

My brother was brilliant. Just brilliant. Sarcastically not literally. Why? Well you see he thinks that if you have control over the legendary serpentine then you should force them to do baby chores. And yes those are my words not his. Oh and by baby chores I mean chores involving building a tree house so you can rule Ninjago from there. And does that even make sense? I think not. Because wouldn't it be better to teach the world of the importance of healthy eating? According to me that makes more sense than taking over Ninjago. _Hey maybe I can reason with him! Lloyd's usually quite a reasonable person!_

With that in mind I walked up to Lloyd as he was inspecting the tree house. As I was about to start talking to him he yelled up to two snakes, "Hey! If we plan to rule Ninjago from here, this elevator needs to have a trap door! And I want more booby traps!"

_Booby traps? Gulp! He's talking this a little more seriously than usual! I should probably try a different approach!_

"Lloyd don't you think building a tree house is a little bit abecedarian* like? I mean I don't dissent* or anything but I'm trying to be pragmatic*! And on top of that it's not like the serpentine are benign*!" I declared. Lloyd stopped in his tracks and turned to me with a blank look on his face.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Lily, I have absolutely no idea what you just said," Lloyd told me a blank look still on his face.

"What do you mean?" I asked. It made perfect sense to me so I didn't understand what he didn't get.

"You know never mind," he quickly said and walked away from me. I stared after him in till I finally shrugged my shoulders and turned around to walk over to a tree a read. But as I turned around I saw something move in the bushes. I quickly ran over in time to see someone running away.

"Hey is you're one of the snakes get back here!" I yelled after whatever it was. When they didn't answer I figured in was just the wind and sat down against a tree and began reading.

* * *

Lloyd: There is only one thing I have to say.

Me: What?

Lloyd: What did Lily just say?

Lily: What do you not understand?

Lloyd: Everything!

Me: Um well okay but you know what chapter this is right?

Lily: Cookie chapter?

Me: Yep!

Lloyd: Yea!

Lily: Wait where did all the cookies go!

Me: Don't look at me! I'm the author not the cookie snatcher.

Lloyd: Um well I didn't!

Lily: Well I don't eat cookies! They are full of sugar as it is!

Me: Well lets hope it's anyone but Cole or Cathleen's night to cook and have then make cookies!

Lily: So stay tuned thorn garmadon, Slippery Tummy, Alex, hope and sarah, PowerinPink, dixicorn, and Co-Ju ninja. You will get your cookies!

Lloyd: So please review!

* * *

*abecedarian means a beginner

*dissent means disagree

*pragmatic means pratical

*benign means harmless


	11. Home: A Mystery Visitor

Jayleen: And we are back!

Katie: And better then ever!

Cathleen: Well We don't have much to say right now so enjoy the chapter!

Zora: And AM&N doesn't own Ninjago but she owns us and Lily

All: On with the chapter!

* * *

(Zora's POV)

"Mmm. Aww, I love it when it's Zane's night to cook," was the first thing I heard as I entered the dining room.

"Personality I like it when Zora cooks!" Jayleen piped up. I rolled my eyes and sat down next to Cathleen.

"Hey I didn't hear any complaints about my duck chowder last night!" Cole commented.

"Hey I helped you with it!" Cathleen cut in.

"So that's because it glued our mouths shut!" Kai exclaimed.

"I mean really, did you think Jay and Jayleen were speechless all throughout dinner for no reason?" Katie asked. Both Jay and Jayleen crossed their arms.

"Yeah please don't make that one again," the both said together. I rolled my eyes again. It was kind of amazing how Jay and Jayleen could say the same thing at the same time without really trying. As a was trying to figure out how they did that Zane emerged holding a chicken and wearing a pink apron. Anyways as he placed it down he said," Dinner is served."

The whole table was silent for 8.2 seconds in till everyone started laughing. I frowned. What was so funny? Zane was wearing a pink apron. So? I guess Zane was also confused because he asked with a confused look on his face, "What is so funny?"

"Zane you're wearing a... well even I wouldn't wear that!" Nya answered then starting laughing again. Zane walked to the head of the table and said, "You laugh because I take steps to ensure I am clean after cooking?"

"No we laugh because you came out wearing that ridicules outfit!" Kai told him.

"I guess we don't share the same sense of humor," Zane told them.

"Ah well... how about this for humor?" Cole said picking up a plate of food an shoving it in Cathleen's face.

"Cole!" Cathleen snapped playfully. Then everyone began laughing again. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Sensei Wu get up with bowl of food. I smirked to myself.

"How could you not find that funny?" Cole told Zane. Suddenly a bowl of food was on his and dripping down his face,"Ahh!"

Cathleen began laughing at Cole. Sensei Wu then placed his hands on Cole and Zane's shoulders and said, "Now you are brothers."

Soon everyone began laughing and throwing food around at each other while also sighed and walked out of the dining room. I frowned and raced after him. Of course nobody noticed because they were to busy with their food fight. Soon Zane stepped outside. He took off his apron and threw away the trash sadly.

"Zane..." I trailed off not knowing what to say.

"Really it's fine. I guess I'm kind of use to it by now. They didn't really mean anything," he said looking at me. I smiled and nodded in agreement. Suddenly a caw of a bird filled the air. We both turned around. There was a falcon sitting on a branch looking at Zane. Zane cocked his head to look at the bird better and the bird surprisingly did too. That was when someone poked me in the back. I turned around to see a little girl with bright green eyes looking up at me. Okay I admit it my heart melted. After all she was so adorable and cute! But trust me I'm not going to start loving butterfly and flowers now! Anyways I knelt down to look her in the eye.

"Hi. What are you doing up here?" I girl didn't answer but instead pulled at my arm trying to get me to follow her. I stood up and followed her. I mean what was the worst that could happen? I looked back at Zane for a second only to see him following me. I gave him a questioning look and he pointed to the bird in the sky. I nodded and went back to following the girl.

Eventually we got to the forest were I paused for a moment to catch my breath. as i began to run again the little girl stopped at a clearing. As I ran to her my eyes grew big. There was Lloyd, Lily and all the snakes and they were building a tree house! I gasped and watched for a second as Lloyd stood on a large piece of wood and the snakes carried him around with Lily running next to them.

"If I see one girl in here I'm gunna go ballistic," Lloyd told the snakes.

"Hey! I resent that!" Lily snapped at him.

"Fine I can deal with you," Lloyd said crossing his arms. I looked at Zane for a second then looked behind me to thank the little girl. But she was gone! I blinked in surprise. Had I imagined her? I looked over at Zane again to see him saying thank you to the falcon. So I decided to whisper out loud, "Thank you mysterious little child. You were a great help."

Then I followed Zane to go tell the others.

* * *

Katie: First things first! Here's the cookies for thorn garmadon, Slippery Tummy, Alex, hope and sarah, PowerinPink, dixicorn, and Co-Ju ninja.

Zora: (::), (::), (::), (::), (::), (::), (::), Fresh out of the oven too! Oh and I made two extra so luvvvinkittykat and Ninjago123 you get one too! (::), (::)

Jayleen: By the way if you want to check it out we have a wikia page called Ninjago my version aka The Real Story of Ninjago Wiki!

Cathleen: Oh and do you like our new picture?

Jayleen: By the way AM&N why did you only give me one line by myself? That's not fair! And why didn't you mention Nate?

Me: Sorry?

Zora: And who is that little girl?

Me: You keep pondering that question. Me? I will continue to write the next chapter!

Katie: Anyways review!


	12. Home: Hypnotized!

Me: Hi! So this is one of the few chapters with the boys POV.

Jay: Yea!

Cole: So which of us do you pick?

Me: The leader of course.

Kai: You mean me or Cole?

Zane: I believe she means Cole.

Kai: Well I'm a leader too!

Me: I don't think so but okay.

Jay: Anyways lets jump up, kick back, whip around, and spin into a new chapter!

All: Enjoy! Ninja-go!

* * *

(Cole's POV)

Before the sun could even wake up Zane was urgently shaking us to wake up telling us that he'd found the Garmadon twins secret hideout. So us boys ran out of the monistary only to find that the girls had also been woken up. I glared at Zane until I realized that Zora was the one who woke them up. And who can get mad at Zora?I mean seriously! Anyways Zane began leading us though the forest. When Zane stopped for a moment Kai took the liberty to ask,"How do you think Zane knows where he's going?"

"And why does Zora seem to know too?" Kaite pipped up. So as soon as we caught up to the ice ninjas Kai asked,"Tell us again how you stumbled upon Lloyd's secret headquarters."

"I followed a bird," was Zane's simple answer.

"And I followed a two year old girl," Zora added. Jay and Jayleen looked at each other.

"Why did you follow a bird?" Jay asked Zane.

"Because it danced," Zane asked. I raised my eyebrows.

"Okay. Was it a coco bird?" Jay asked. We all laughed until Zane told us,"Of course not. Everybody knows coco birds are not indigenous to these forests."

Then he ran off with Zora at his heels. We all looked at each other and shrugged. Then we ran after him again. As we reached the secret headquarters we heard.

"Watch it!""No bigger!""No Lloyd didn't say that!""Come on we don't have all day!""Follow the orders your given!""It's not time for a lunch break!""Prodigious!"*

"Holey canoly! Frosty was right!" I yelped.

"We can't let that brat and those snakes get a foothold of Ninjago!" Kai commented.

"We gotta destroy that thing before it comes operational," Katie said putting in her two cents.

"Whoa! Are you sure? It looks like a pretty cool tree house," Jay said.

"There,s a ropes course, oh a tree swing..." Jayleen started to add.

"Hey! Remember whose team your on! Alright guys, what do we do?" I said.

"Oh so it looks like us girls aren't suppose to help," Cathleen said.

"Not that's not what I meant!" I told her.

"It better not be," she glared crossing her arms. _  
_

"It looks like the entire place is being supported by those three trees. Once those ties are severed, the whole place is gonna fall like a house of cards," Kai suddenly said. _Maybe that was to save me. I don't know! But why did I say guys? I never say guys in front of Cathleen!_

"But why would one make a house of cards? Such construction would be careless," Zane commented.

"Oh brother," Kai said while Katie rolled her eyes.

"Travel in shadows, b... I mean everyone!" I quickly said. If looks could kill Cathleen's would, well you know, kill me. I shrugged it off and climbed underneath an elevator as it want to the top with two snakes in it. As I reached the top I quickly found the others. We silently watched Lloyd walk around the tree house as Lily trailed behind him dully watching the ground.

"You see it's almost finished Lily. Soon my fortress will be complete," Lloyd smirked.

"Yippee how provoking," Lily sarcastically replied with no emotion in her voice. Lloyd frowned. Suddenly he decided to tell a snake to hold up a sign. It read:

_No_

_Girls_

_Ninja_

I elbowed Cathleen. She looked up at me and I whispered,"Oh sorry but apparently Lloyd doesn't want girl ninja around here so you have to go. Bye!."

"Very funny Cole," She said rolled her eyes.

"I'm just reading the sign!" I told her.

"Whatever," she muttered as everyone ran in different directions with Katie and Kai staying on the top of the tree house. First Jay and Jayleen cut one rope with Spinjtzu and as the tree house fell to one side Zane and Zora cut another. Suddenly I heard a small scream for help. As I tried to find the source of it, it appeared that Lloyd saw Kai because he suddenly yelled out,"I said no ninja! Attack!"

None of the snakes listened and decided to follow one of the snakes advice to retreat. I soon forgot about the scream and focused at the task at hand.

"Cole! Wait till we're off the tree house! Then cut the line!" Kai yelled up to me. I nodded but some yell,"You!"

I quickly turned around only to see a snake rattle their tail and say,"You will obey my every command!"

Then everything seemed to black out and I heard myself saying,"I will obey your every command."

_What on earth is going on! I'm not doing or saying these things! I can't even see anything except red spirals that keep going around in circles! And they are kind of hypnotizing. They are kind of making me sleepy too..._

As I drifted off to sleep I heard myself starting to say,"No one goes anywhere until you deal with me!"

* * *

Jay: That was kind of creepy!

Kai: Cole! Well now that he's gone maybe I can be leader!

Me: He's not... Oh you going to make me give stuff away! Stop doing that! Mental note, never do Kai's POV.

Jay: But it's a good thing because we want to know whats happening!

Me: Ug. Second mental note never do Jay's POV.

Jay and Kai: Hey!

Me: I'm kidding! What is it Act-Like-Zane-Day?

Zane: What? Isn't that technically impossible considering every person is different? And I was not aware there was a day named after me.

Me: Oh I give up! At least the girls aren't this unreasonable! You know what, review please. Everyone's favorite girls will be back next chapter!

* * *

Prodigious: Remarkably or impressively great in extent, size, or degree


	13. Home: That Flute Cancels Their Powers!

Me: Hello! We have returned! And I have the girls this time!

Jayleen: You know it was _really _boring just waiting while the boys talked!

Katie: So we have invaded for now and refused to give up our spot to the boys again unless we are forced!

Zora: Agreed.

Cathleen: Anyways before we start we have to thank PowerinPink for being the only one so far who has reviewed!

Me: Oh and I may add a fun fact at the end of this chapter so stay tuned!

All: Happy Reading aka on with the chapter!

* * *

(Katie's POV)

A snake had just hypnotized Cole. I had seen it with my own eyes. So when Cole jumped down to attack Kai and the others he left Cathleen behind. Which left Cathleen as an easy target for hypnotizing.

"Girl!" The same snake that had hypnotized Cole yelled out to her. Cathleen looked up to see the snake there. Realizing that she could be hypnotized I quickly ran to her hoping I could stop the snake in time. But when I got there I was too late. I gulped but stood my ground as Cathleen turned around to face me. But that wasn't the most brilliant move on my part considering Cathleen picked me up like a sack of potatoes and threw me down towards the tree house. Kai must have noticed me falling because he caught me and said, "Seriously Katie I've caught you twice in one week. You have got to stop being thrown to the ground by snakes and hypnotized people."

"That's for the advice hot shot but I don't actually plan when I'm going to be thrown to the ground," I retorted quickly jumped to my feet.

"Oh really I thought you planed it so I could catch you," he retorted back. I blushed and punched him in the arm in reply. Kai probably would have punched me back but suddenly Cathleen and Cole reached us and tried to hit us off the tree house. Me and Kai separated and I flipped over to the girls causing Cathleen to follow me.

"Cathleen what are you doing!?" Jayleen yelped jumping as Cathleen pulled out her scythe and just missed hitting her. Before I could say anything Zora answered, "She's under their control so she doesn't know what she's doing!"

"And she better snap out of it quick because this whole place looks like it's about to go down!" I added. Suddenly I heard Lloyd protesting to the snakes, "Don't go! We have to protect my tree house fortress! Plus Lily's missing!"

"Your tree houssse? That annoying little know-it-all brat you call a sister? Well I believe it'sss about time we did this!" One of the snakes snapped at him. _That's the same snake that hypnotized the earth ninja's!_

"Did what?" Lloyd asked with concern. The snake pulled a lever and Lloyd fell down into a cage. _Though he's done a lot of bad stuff even Lloyd doesn't deserve that!_

I shook my head to clear the thought from my head and focused on a more important task at hand. Fighting Cathleen.

"Okay, now come on, uh, friends don't hit friends!" Jayleen tried. Instead of listening to her Cathleen hit her in the jaw.

"Oh, okay I-I'm just gunna ignore that," Jayleen nervously said while rubbing her jaw. Cathleen again tried to hit us but missed and ended up hitting some boards by my feet. I gulped and tried to keep on a brave face.

"Well lets look at our possibilities here. I can't use my sword because this place will go up in flames faster then a tinderbox! And we don't want to hurt her!" I told the other two as I continuously avoided Cathleen's attacks.

"Well isn't the anti-venom in the staff?" Zora suggested also avoiding attacks.

"Yea but the staff is back at the monastery!" Jayleen pointed out. Suddenly Cathleen hit me and I flew to the corner of the tree house almost falling off but grabbing onto the side in time.

"Jayleen try your lightning! That might shock her out of her trance," Zora told Jayleen almost forgetting about me.

"Uh guys a little help?" I said still clinging to the board for dear life.

"Oh right. Sorry," Zora apologized grabbing onto my hands and pulling me up as Jayleen swung her nunchucks and sent a ball of lightning at Cathleen while apologizing in advance by saying, "Sorry Cathleen! This is going to hurt you a lot more then it's gunna hurt me!"

As the ball of lightning hit Cathleen she was knocked down to the ground. We looked at her with hopeful faces but much to our dismay as she got up her eyes were still red. On top of that she was really mad at Jayleen. So she rushed over to her, grabed Jayleen by her shirt collar, and punched her hard, sending her off the roof.

"Jayleen!" we all yelled as Jayleen yelled while falling,"Ahhh!"

But she reached out and grabbed onto Jay's hand as he grabbed onto a loose vine rope and swung back onto the tree house. Their weight caused the fort to shift a little more to that side.

"That is a serious safety hazard!" Jay commented.

"And to think this place was built for nine year olds," Jayleen added. Just then I noticed Cathleen had run back up the rope that held the tree house together and was about to break it with Cole.

"No Cole don't!" Kai yelled out.

"Come on Cathleen you know you don't want to!" I also yelled.

"No! No Cole, don't!" Zane added.

"I would be quite a bad idea to, you know, let us fall!" Zora interjected. That was when the sweet soothing harmonic sound of a flute melody echoed throughout the area. We all turned to see Sensei Wu playing a flute and riding Flame with Nya and Sensei Yin riding Ember with Nate. As Sensei Wu's music reached the earth ninjas ears they blinked and shook their heads. When they opened their eyes again they had returned to their regular emerald green color.

**"**Huh? What? Where am I? What are we doing?" Cole asked. Cathleen brushed a lock of her hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear still leaving some covering one of her eyes and looked around.

"Yea what are we doing?" She finally asked.

"We're getting out of here because this whole place is coming down!" Nya told then. With that Cole instantly jumped onto Flame and got behind Nya while Cathleen hoped onto Ember. We quickly followed as the boys got on Flame and the girls got on Ember. Zora quickly had to jump as the structure finally started to fall and ended up just grabbing onto Ember's tail.

"Don't worry I won't leave you hanging there," I told her grabbing onto her hands and pulling her up. She smiled gratefully.

"So Sensei Yin, that flute…" I started to say.

"It cancels their powers!" Jayleen interpreted. Sensei Yin nodded and Sensei Wu told all of us eight, "It's as old as the Serpentine themselves. But we must hurry! The monastery is unguarded! Quickly!"

Ember and Flame got the message and urgently began to fly to the monastery.

"You know I've got the strangest feeling that we're too late," Zora whispered to me.

"Well let's hope your wrong," I told her turning around and looking at her.

"Yea," she said looking at the ground. _Please be wrong for once Zora! Please!_

* * *

Cathleen: Well that was fun. I think I'm still dizzy because of that!

Me: Your welcome Cathleen!

Cathleen: I never said I wanted to thank you!

Katie: And wait minute why did you have Kai say,"Oh really I thought you planed it so I could catch you."?

Me: Oh I have my reasons. *rubs hands together mischievously*

Katie: I don't like that look on your face!

Jayleen: Well anyways didn't you say that there would be a fun fact at the end on the chapter?

Me: Oh yes! Well it's more like a question but anyways Katie's last name is Sparks and her dragon's name is Ember. So the question is do you know what book series I unintentionally based Katie off of? It has something to do with Her last name and her dragon.

Zora: Um The Books of Elsewhere?

Me: *facepalm* No

Jayleen: Anywho review please and say tuned for the next chapter!


	14. Home: It's Gone!

Me: Hello! I brought Nya and Nate with me this time.

Nate and Nya: Hi!

Nya: Oh and Sarah it might be a good idea to let your sister go because if you leave her tied up then she wouldn't be able to review!

Nate: Oh and yes me and my older sis Katie are based off The City of Ember.

Me: Oh by the way I just posted a poll on my page if you want to check that out

All: Anyways on with the chapter!

* * *

(Nate's POV)

As we approached the monastery we could hear the dragons roaring. And as the monastery came into view well, I could kind of see why. The monastery was burnt down! I mean if I was a dragon I'd be roaring if I had to helplessly watch someone burn down my home. Anyways as we landed Cole ran over to the dragons with Cathleen at his heels. As they opened the stables, Kai murmured next to me, "Our home."

"It's in ashes," Jayleen whimpered. I really wanted to comfort her but being the shy person I am, I didn't but instead retreated over towards Katie. I know, I know, that sounds like I am a little kid, you know, retreating to my sister in all but it's my personality! I'm naturally shy! So anyways, that was when Zane called to his dragon, "Shard! Put this out!"

"Icy, you can help too," Zora told her dragon petting her one the head as Zane's dragon obeyed. The slightly smaller than average dragon flew up obeying Zora and helping out.

As the fire was smothered, I could see the damage that was done to the monastery more clearly. And let me tell you, there was no way that any of the building could be saved. It was completely gone. But just the same Jayleen seemed to look though the ashes for something. Her eyes suddenly lit up as she picked something up out of the rubble, folded it up, and put it in her pocket. As she looked up I quickly looked elsewhere trying to make it seem I hadn't been watching her. Luckily that was when Zane said, "The training equipment. Gone."

"Video games! Gone!" Jay said with devastation in his voice as he leaded on Zane's shoulder. Zora also slumped her shoulders slightly.

"They stole their staff back," Sensei Wu grimly told them.

"What do we do now?" Cole asked.

"Don't ask me," Cathleen sighed. Rocky and Pebble sadly looked at their owners and nudged them. In response the earth ninja's pet the dragons on their nose.

"So Zora was right. Wait a minute. Zora. Was. Right," I heard my sister mummer to herself with with sudden anger in her voice. Then she went up to Zora and snapped, "If you hadn't followed that stupid little girl then none of this would have happened."

_Oh no this isn't good! Katie what are you doing?! Don't be shy Nate just speak up._

"This is a teaching moment. We must learn from this," Zora quickly said.

"A teaching moment? What's wrong with you? Don't you get it? EVERYTHING IS GONE!" Cathleen snarled at Zora as she walked up to her.

"Stop it you guys!" Jayleen snapped at them. Both Cathleen and Katie as well as I turned to look at Jayleen.

"Don't you get it? It's not just Zora's fault. It's our fault. Plus everybody makes mistakes. And think about this. We might of lost our home but we didn't lose eachother. And that's what I think counts," Jayleen told them. _She's pretty and confident too!_

"You're right. I'm sorry Zora. I shouldn't have..." Katie started to say then noticed Zora was gone.

"Zora?" Cathleen asked out loud. But Zora was gone. As I looked up I saw her flying off on Icy. Who knew when she would come back? But their was one thing for sure, the team would be the same until the ice ninja returned.

* * *

Me: So now you know what Nate's personality is like.

Nate: Well I'm not that shy!

Nya: Oh and lets see Jayleen is cute and confident too?

Nate: I didn't mean that!

Me: Okay, okay. We'll leave you alone for now.

Nya: But not forever.

Nate: *gulps*

Me: Anyways now that you've seen mostly everybody's POV's, which is your favorite? Oh and but the way next chapter you get to find out what happened to Lily!

Nya and Nate: So stay tuned and please review!


	15. Home: Even Villains Cry

Me: Hi I'm back! I meant to write this chapter over the weekend but then I had a paint crew meeting, then something else, then another thing, and long story short I didn't get a chance. But I'm writing now aren't I?

Lily: But I wanted to find out what happened to me on the weekend!

Lloyd: Me too!

Me: But wouldn't you know what happened to yourself.

Lily: We would... if you would tell us!

Me: Well if you stopped talking you could find out now!

Lily: Good point.

Me: By the way this is the first shared chapter!

Lloyd: So anyways AM&N doesn't own Ninjago but she does own Lily!

Lily: On with the story!

* * *

(Lily's POV)

"Hello!" I yelled in a small voice, "Anybody there?"

The only answer I got was my own voice echoing back at me. I was scared and alone. And I wanted my twin brother. No matter how annoying he was I kind of felt more confident and sure of myself around him. Not that I would ever admit that to him. Or anyone else by that fact. But all the same I kept going, trying to find the Hypnobrai cave despite the wind lashing out at me and the snow getting in my eyes. As I tried to hold onto my hood, I lost my grip and it began to flutter behind my head. Suddenly I tripped over something and fell to the ground and began whimpering. I was frightened and all alone. Plus it was really cold. Finally I couldn't help myself and curled up in a ball on the ground and began crying. Suddenly I felt someone pick me up.

"Shh. It's okay. Don't cry Lily," a girl's voice soothed me. For some reason I felt safe in this persons arms. For once I didn't care that I was the evil lord's daughter or the fact that I was nine. I just cared that I felt safe. I shivered and stopped crying but kept my eyes closed tight.

Meanwhile...

(Lloyd's POV)

As the Hypnobrai led me down an icy corridor while I was in chains, I was scared. Okay I admit it, I was really scared. First of all Lily wasn't there, and on top of that, the second in command, Skales, was leading the group while holding the staff. I sighed and then thought about something. The General was still under my command, right? I gulped and whispered hopefully to the General, "Do something, General!"

Then I quickly added hesitantly,"You-Your're still under my command, right?"

The General looked at me for a moment, then looked up and demanded, "Enough! I am the general! You will return my staff at once!"

Skales looked at him and hissed, "No."

I held my breath while gasps of surprise and muttering was exchanged among the rest of the snakes.

"You dare challenge my command?" The General glared. All of a sudden the snakes began chanting,""Slitherpit... Slitherpit... Slitherpit! Slitherpit!"

Much to my dismay, Skales smirked and then nodded while saying, "I guess we'll have to fight for it. In... the Slitherpit!"

Almost everyone began cheering. I just frowned as one of the snakes roughly grabbed me and dragged me over to a stalagmite and tied me to it.

I sighed and sat down barley listening as they began the battle. Though I didn't want to admit it, Lily was right. She always was. She always told me told ya so and usually it was because she had told me so. So where was she now? She never left me no matter what. Ever since I was thrown out of Darkey's Boarding School for Bad Boys she'd always been there. She'd actually promised me! I can remember it a clear as day.

_Flashback..._

_"Lloyd Garmadon you are hereby kicked out of this school for good," the principal glared at eight year old Lloyd._

_"But why?" Lloyd asked trying to get back in._

_"Because you lack the morel ambition to be one of tomorrow's masterminds," the principal snapped. That was when one of the kids squirmed his way passed the principal and stood next to Lloyd._

_"Logan get back in here this instant," the principal glared._

_"No! If Lloyd goes so do I!" Logan said holding his head up high. The principal shrugged and closed the door. As they began to walk away Lloyd said," I don't need your help Logan."_

_"Yes you do. And by the way my names not Logan. It's Lily. With one L or else. I'm eight and three fourths born on April 29th. Oh and did I mention I'm your twin?" The boy smiled._

_"Lily? That's a girl's name," Lloyd said rolling his eyes._

_"I am a girl you dummy," the child said pulling off her hood revealing two short blonde ponytails held in place by two green elastics._

_"Oh and whether you like it or not, I'm staying here and helping you. I'm not going away," Lily told him with a smirk._

_End of Flashback_

I sighed again and looked to my side noticing a piece of paper sticking out of the ice. I decided to stand up and try to reach for it. But my arm was a few inches too short.

_Oh well. No!_ _Wait a minute Lloyd! There is no use in feeling sorry for yourself. Lily will come back!_

Then with sudden new found courage I reached for the paper again but still coming a few inches short. I quickly glanced at the fight hoping the General was winning. Alas he was not. _It looks like luck is not on my side today. But, if General wins, I know he would help me find Lily!_

Keeping that in mind, I reached for the paper one last time. And guess what?! I reached it! I quickly grabbed it and tucked it in my back pocket.

"Go, General, go!" I encouraged looking back over at the fight.

That was when the General began to rattle his tail trying to hypnotize Skales. But Skales simply spun around and kicked him in the face._ No come on General you have to win!_

Unfortunately Skales began to throw a series of blows at the general, who easily blocked them. But then Skales began to sway in place. Then he lunged, kicked the General in the chest, and bounced back to the floor. The general collapsed onto the ice floor.

"He used fang-kwon-do!" I suddenly heard a snake shout out with awe. I gulped and urgently yelled to the General, "Get up! Get up!"

The General simply raised his head then lowered it in defeat._ No!_

"We have a winner!" the judge announced and handed Skales the staff. That was when Skales' body began to change along with the General's... I mean ex-general as Lily would say. Anyways Skales' legs were replaced with a tail and the ex-general's tail was replaced with legs. As soon as the transformation was complete snakes began cheering.

"You will be loyal to me, now!" Skales smirked as he turned to the ex-general.

"I... will do as you command," he agreed reluctantly. That was when Skales turned to me.

"You! Leave and never return!" he demanded. I sighed and nodded allowing the snakes to untie me and throw me into the snow outside. Not that I had much of a choice in the matter. Then I had a brilliant idea. I could go to the ninja and... _Wait a minute. Ninja? Get a hold of yourself Lloyd! You are Lloyd Garmadon and even if Lily is not here you will NOT go to any ninja under any circumstances! Understood? Good. Now let's see what this piece of paper that I put in my pocket is!_

I pulled out the paper and opened it. I was a map of the snake tombs! I could release another snake tribe to help me get revenge! I quickly ran away from the Hypnobrai's tomb to find another snake tribe. Little did I know but I was forgetting the most important thing.

Lily.

* * *

Me: I don't know about you but that was certainly a exciting chapter.

Lloyd: Yea except one thing.

Me: What?

Lily: I pretended to be a boy?

Me: Well yeah. How else would you be in a school for bad boys?

Lily: Good point.

Lloyd: And since when was Lily right?

Lily: Hey take that back!

Lloyd: I'm just saying!

Me: Um before these two break out in a fight please review!


	16. Home: You Never Know With Zora!

Me: Finally! I did it! After 38 days I wrote this chapter! I hope I didn't lose any of my reviewers! Anyways without further ado, on with the chapter!

* * *

(Jayleen's POV)

As we all sat around the fire I put my 'food' on the ground and poked at it with a stick. _Is this still alive?_

"You know. It's a good thing we're ninja because I don't think an average person could eat Cole or Cathleen's food and live to tell the tale," I announced looking up. Everyone but Cole and Cathleen nodded in agreement.

"Speaking of which, wh-what are we eating again?" Kai asked hesitantly.

"Mudnewt," Cole answered simply.

"Not bad for something that lives underground," Cathleen said looking at hers with a face that read, 'This is disgusting! Are we actually suppose to eat this?!'

"What-?!" my cousin spluttered spitting the 'food' out in disgust. With that he picked up a rock and threw it into a nearby can.

" Yeah. A new high sc- ore!" my cousin weakly laughed trying to lift everyone's sprits a little. But it had absolutely no affect on anybody.

"Remember we must be thankful for what we still have," Sensei Wu told us all. Sensei Yin quickly nodded in agreement. _Well that's certinally true. I'm mean I'm probably the only one here that has truthfully lost something important to me but I still have things to be thankful for!_

"What do we have? Our home is gone," Cole sighed.

"That's for sure," Cathleen agreed.

"You know, I don't miss our home. What I really miss is Zane," Kai pointed out.

"And Zora," Katie added

"Yeah. I miss Zane," my cousin stated.

"And I miss Zora," I pouted. With that everyone slumped in their seats. Suddenly Nya and Nate asked at the same time,"Zane?" _They don't know who he is?!_

**"**Yeah. Zane. You know, the white ninja? Smart, strange one?" my cousin reminded them. Nya shook her head and pointed at something in the distance.

"No, Zane!" she insisted. We all turned our heads at the same time to indeed see Zane walking toward us.

**"**Zane!" we all exclaimed in unison jumping up and going towards him.

"Oh, Zane. We're so sorry for what we said. We're a team! And that means we're all responsible," my cousin admitted.

"You, don't need to apologize to me," Zane replied smiling.

"But what about those awful things we said? Isn't that why you left?" Kai asked in confusion.

Zane shook his head "Of course not. I saw the falcon again, and I followed it."

"That's our Zane." Cole grinned. With that, everyone gave him a group hug.

"We're happy to have you back." Nya told him.

"Why? Is it my turn to make dinner?" Zane asked. We all laughed.

"Yes Zane, we would love for you to make dinner." Sensei Wu told him.

"But I've already made it. Come I want to show you what I've found." Zane told us as he began to walk back the way he'd come. We all exchanged glances then shrugged and followed him.

Zane led us through several strange rock formations. Finally he stopped an turned toward us.

"I can't explain it, but I feel a sort of connection with the falcon. I think he's trying to help show us the path we need to take," he explained. Then he turned back around and walked a little further. Soon he stopped and turned around again saying,"Our new home," as he presented a large ship to us. We all gasped in awe and amazement. Then something dawned on me.

"Wait a minute. Finding the boat is great and all, but what about Zora?" I asked.

"What about me?" A voice behind me stated. We all whipped around to see none other then Zora standing there.

"Zora!" We all cheered giving her a group hug.

"Wait a minute. Did you run away because we were yelling at you or because of something else?" Katie urgently asked as we released Zora from the hug.

"I didn't run away. I followed the little girl," Zora told her slightly confused.

"Well then how did you find us?" Cathleen asked.

"Well lets just say I bumped into Zane. Literally," Zora told her. We all laughed with Zora still looking slightly confused.

"Okay seriously. What's so funny?" She asked finally.

"We're just glad to have you back Zora," I said cheerfully.

"Oh I almost forgot. Guess who I found," Zora smiled slightly.

"If you found... Wait did you say who?" Katie asked.

Zora nodded. After a few minutes of guessing, Cathleen finally asked,"Who did you find Zora?"

"Her," Zora told us pointing behind herself. As we looked behind her, we all gasped.

"Lily? Are you kidding me Zora?! She doesn't even deserve to be helped!" Katie snapped. The nine year old flinched and trembled, hiding behind a rock.

_Poor kid. She doesn't even have a family besides her twin brother, well unless you count having an evil dad as family._

"Katie. We're ninja. We protect people who need help. And Lily seems to need more help then anyone right now," Zora told her calmly.

"Help as in taking over Ninjago?" Cathleen asked crossing her arms.

"No! Lloyd does, not me!" Lily squeaked,"Lloyd was one who released the snakes! Lloyd was the one who got the General under his command! Lloyd was the one who had them build the treehouse! Lloyd was the one who did everything!"

With that the girl burst out in tears.

"Oh Lily. It's okay, really," Zora gently said to the girl trying to calm her down. Then she turned around and glared at Katie and Cathleen. And with that, she promptly picked up Lily and carried her to the ship. I didn't want to seem like a know-it-all like Katie and Cathleen so I quickly ran after her.

A few minutes later, we were all seated at a table on the ship. Lily was curled up on the bench with her head on Zora's lap and her eyes closed.

_She seems to feel protected by Zora. Maybe she really isn't as bad as she seems. Maybe she's just looking for someone to trust. Like I was. Wow I can really relate to this kid!_

Suddenly a plate of food flew into my face jerking me from my thoughts.

"Okay who did that?" I announced standing up and putting my hands on the table and glancing at the people across from me. As I looked at my cousin, he tried to look as innocent as possible but miserably failed.

"Oh it's on!" I smirked throwing a plate of food back at him. Unfortunately it ended up hitting Katie in the face. As it dripped down her face, Katie's eyes narrowed. Then she picked up another plate of food and threw it at Kai instead of me.

We all started laughing as the food dripped down Kai's face. He glared at Katie but simply threw a plate at Cole instead of her. We all laughed again and began to throw food at each other.

Of corse as this was going on we didn't realize that poor Lloyd Garmadon was walking though the desert all alone with a sad look on his face. We didn't know either that as he listened to us laugh cheerfully, he was plotting something very big which would involve two people very close to me.

My aunt and uncle.

* * *

Jayleen: Nice chapter but how dare you touch my aunt and uncle!

Me: Don't look at me! Look at Lloyd or Lily!

Lily: But I'm 5 minutes younger then Lloyd!

Me: Good point.

Cathleen: Well I don't know if I'm ever going to get use to Lily but all I can say is a bad girl with pigtails? Are you kidding me?

Katie: Yea. I mean even I think Lily looks more cute then mean.

Lily: I am not cute! Zora they called me cute!

Zora: Sorry Lily. I can't do anything about that.

Lily: *Pouts*

Me: Well Lily you'll be glad to know that you are the favorite character out of everyone!

Lily: Yea!

Others: What!?

Me: Yep!

Lily: Well I can't help it if I'm cute!

Me: Um anyways sorry for the long wait. The next chapter will come MUCH faster! I hope I didn't lose any of my reviewers! Anyways please review!

All: Bye!


	17. Snakebit: Jayleen Walker, Babysitter

Me: Hi! I'm back with more exciting adventures of the ninja!

Girls: Yea!

Lily: Hey! Don't forget me. *crosses arms*

Me: *ruffles her hair* How could I forget you?

Lily: *grins*

Me: Well no more procrastinating!

Lily: Which means to delay or postpone by the way.

Me: Yea what she said. Anyways I don't own Ninjago I only own Lily, Nate, Sensei Yin and the girls.

Lily: With that said...

Both: On with the chapter!

* * *

(Jayleen's POV)

Gong! Gong! Gong!

Sensei Yin walked into our room as she banged on a gong to wake us up.

"Five more minutes!" I groaned as I pulled my pillow over my head.

"Evil doesn't sleep and neither should you!" Sensei Yin scolded.

"Sensei Yin! How can we fight if we don't sleep!?" Katie and Cathleen yelped as they threw their blankets over their heads. Zora didn't say a word but it was clear that she was annoyed as well.

"If you want to reach your full potential, you must treat each day as an opportunity!" Sensei Yin explained to us.

"That's great. But how about in an hour or two?" Katie stated sarcastically. Suddenly she yelped and crashed to the ground. Cathleen, Zora, and I quickly looked over at her to see Kai standing over her holding the blanket Katie had just been wrapped up in.

"Sorry Kay Kay but if us boys have to get up so do you," he taunted.

"Kai! Don't call me that!" Katie snapped jumping up and throwing a bunch of punches at him. Kai just grabbed her right hand as she tried to hit him and twisted her around which sent Katie crashing down to the floor again.

"Your making me dizzy!" She growled crossing her arms.

"Then how can you do Spinjizu if you get dizzy so easily?" was Kai's witty answer. Then he dropped the blanket on top of Katie so it covered her.

By then the rest of us were laughing our heads off. The other boys were as well because they had come into our room when they had heard the commotion.

"I don't think were going to get back to sleep now so I guess were up!" I said cheerfully jumping from my bed on the top of the bunk. Cathleen and Zora soon followed in unison. Then Katie pulled the blanket off of herself, jumped up, matted the blanket into a ball, an threw it on top of her bed. Then she walked to the window and pulled on the cord of the blind. Much to her surprise, it broke and clattered to the floor.

"You know, if we're suppose to reach our full potential, shouldn't we get a full night of rest?" Katie said rolling her eyes.

"If you think we actually got rest, think again. Because my back has lumps then the mattress!" Cole complained.

"We were up so late, talking about how cool it is to have a new headquarters, I guess we lost track of time," my cousin shrugged as he walked over to the sink and put some water, well sand, on his toothbrush. Then he continued on to say,"Ever since the Serpentine burned down the monastery, I'm just glad we have a roof over our heads."

With that he began to brush his teeth only to taste the sand on the toothbrush and spit it out.

Then Zane turned to Sensei Wu and asked,"What is our lesson today, Sensei? Mastering the strike of the scorpion? Or perhaps the great- Oh!"

Zane yelped as he crashed through the floor boards.

"I think today's lesson will be... chores," Sensei Wu told us all calmly.

"Chores?!" Everyone but me yelped.

"Ninja fight, Sensei! They do not clean," Cole emphasized to him.

"Yea!" Cathleen agreed.

"In order to respect ourselves, we must respect our new home, and where we are from. And this place is a long way from becoming a ninja headquarters. I expect things to be spotless when I return" Sensei Wu sternly told us. Then he turned to leave. But as he got to the doorway he stopped and declared,"And put your backs into it!"

Gong!

Then he walked away.

Cole walked over to Zane and helped pull him out of the hole in the floor.

"Ugh, this place is gonna take forever to clean and fix up," Kai groaned.

"Unless we put more than our backs into it," Jay suggested, a mischievous smile on his face.

All the boys smiled in realization followed but Cathleen, Zora, and Katie's eyes lighting up.

"Okay am I missing something?" I asked looking at them.

Moments later everyone was in uniform. Cole took one of the junkest rooms, Kai and Zane worked as a team to clean another, Katie, Zora, and my cousin worked on trying to turn the electricity on, and Cathleen took the upper deck. Leaving me to, well you guessed it, take care of Lily.

_Well this is going to be no easy task._

And when I walked into her room, I was right. Lily was somehow hanging from the ceiling rafters as she read a book.

"How are you doing that?" I gasped.

"Doing wha... Oh hanging upside down from the ceiling? I don't know," she shrugged going back at her book.

_Well this is starting to get awkward. _

"So are you just going to hang there reading a book all day?" I decided to ask.

"Maybe," she giggled,"And maybe not."

Then she dropped her book on the floor and flipped down to the ground.

"I'll hide and you seek!" Lily giggled.

"Okay fine," I grinned. But just then my cousin popped his head in the room with a look a dismay on his face.

"Guess who decided to drop by and visit us?" he asked with pure frustration in his voice. Before I could even say one word, Lily said in a matter of a fact way,"Your parents."

"How'd ya know?" My cousin asked, a little bit surprised. Lily shrugged.

"Auntie Edna and Uncle Ed are here right now!?" I squealed in excitement,"Yea!"

"Only you would be excited," my cousin muttered as he turned around and walked toward the door.

* * *

Me: So? Was it worth the wait?

Jayleen: Yep! But why did I have to babysit Lily?

Katie: And why did you replace our picture with Lily's?

Cathleen: And why did you did Jayleen's POV twice in a row?

Zora: And why...

Me: So many questions so little time to answer them. But okay. Jayleen, I don't know, I felt like it. Katie, because I wanted Lily to have a chance to shine. Cathleen, episode three is kind of the Walkers episode considering you meet Jay's parents and all. There will be other POV chances!

All: Fine.

Lily: So please stay tuned for the next chapter of the Real Story of Ninjago. Until then au revoir! Oh yea and please review.


	18. Snakebit: How Embarrassing Can this Get?

Me: Well I for one have to say one thing. I am soooooo sorry for not writing this chapter sooner! But it will soon will be summer so I will have much more time to write the chapters of this story.

Lily: Then when did you have a chance to make the new cover?

Me: Look, I finished it a while ago but never had a chance to put it up!

Lily: Okay, okay! I get it!

Me: Oh and there's going to be a small surprise with Jayleen so keep your eyes peeled!

Lily: So on with the chapter!

* * *

(Lily's POV)

I kept a smile on my face until Jayleen and Jay left the room. Then I flopped down on the ground with annoyance.

"No one ever plays with me. Maybe I would have been better off if I just tried to find Lloyd," I sighed. I jumped back up and stood on my tiptoes and looked out the window. There I saw all the ninja's, the girl and the boy who's names both started with N, Uncle Wu, Aunt Yin, and two people I didn't recognize. I figured that they were Jay's parents.

_I wonder what they're talking about._

So, I decided that I wanted to hear what they were talking about. After all, I'm Lily Garmadon, with one L or else, and I am Lord Garmadon's daughter. So naturally I have that persistent nature to just have to know what's going on even if it doesn't concern me. Especially if it doesn't concern me.

As I reached up to push the latch up I stopped myself feeling slightly guilty. The ninja trusted me!

_At least I think they do._

Who was I to listen in on their conversation?

_Oh come Lily! It's okay! It's just a conversation! It's not like their making it private!_

With that in mind I reached for the latch on the window. Of course I couldn't reach it. So I quickly scampered out of my room and found a stool which I pushed to the window to stand on.

Soon I was finally able to reach the latch on the window to listen in on the conversation.

(Nobody's POV)

"Mom! Dad!" Jay called out in frustration as he headed toward his parents. As he reached them he asked in annoyance,"What are you doing here?"

"Oh look, it's my baby boy!" Jay's mother, Edna, didn't detect the annoyance in her sons voice as she jumped up in the car with joy written across her face.

"It's been so long since we heard from you!"

"Ma, I called you two days ago!" Jay groaned. The others quickly gathered behind him with Jayleen leaning on the railing above everyone.

"Well, it's not soon enough, son!" His father, Ed, told him as he and Edna got out of the car and walked to him.

"Wait how did you even... Never mind," Jay glared up at Jayleen. The teen merely looked back at him with false innocence written on her face.

Ed didn't even seem to notice the exchange between the cousins as he asked,"When are ya coming out to the junkyard? Ya say you're comin' and- and ya don't."

Jay quickly turned around.

"Dad, do we have to talk about the junkyard in front of my friends?" He told his father, slightly embarrassed.

"Oh, he hates when we tell people he was born in a junkyard," Edna told the ninja as she smiled. Then she noticed Nya and Nate.

"Oh and who are you two! Your so cute! You must be brother and sister. You know your just my sons type," Edna said directing the last comment to Nya.

_ Seriously? Just because me and Nya have black hair does not make us brother and sister! _Nate thought.

Jay groaned in embaresment. "Mom!"

_Mom please! Don't ruin my chances! _Jay thought furiously.

"It's a pleasure meeting you," Nya said polity as she smiled,"I'm sure if you want, Jay can give you the tour. He worked very hard on it."

Jay looked at her with a face that read,'Please no! Don't say that!' Then he looked at his parents.

_Please say no! Please say no! _Jay thought.

"We'd love a tour!"Ed and Edna cried in unison.

Jay put a hand to his head and sighed.

_Never mind _Jay thought.

(Jay's POV)

"Here on the right we have our bedroom. I sleep on the top of this bunk with Cole on the bottom and Kai sleeps on the top of this bunk while Zane sleeps on the bottom," I said quickly as we walked past our room,"Now if you look to your left, you'll find the girls bedroom. Zora and Jayleen sleep on that bunk while Katie and Cathleen sleep on the other."

"Oh Jayleen you still sleep with your little teddy bear! How cute!" My mom said gleefully. I stole a glance at Jayleen. Her face had turned bright red in a matter of seconds. It goes to show that embarrassment is one thing that nobody can hide.

"Auntie Edna! I-I've just grow used to it, that's all!" Jayleen squeaked in embarrassment. That was actually kind of true. Jayleen had gotten the stuffed animal when she was one and had slept with it ever since then. The only difference was that she used to carry it around everywhere as well. But she'd stopped doing that when she was eight.

"You know speaking of teddy bears, did you know that Jay used to..." My mom started to say.

Wanting to get off the topic as quick as possible, I piped up an said,"You know why don't I show you the bridge now? It's the last important room here. Plus it has most of the inventions I've made."

Yes, I decided to not mention Lily. But don't blame me, you would have done it if you were in my shoes.

"Oh sure!" My mom exclaimed.

"We'd love to see your inventions," my dad agreed.

_Phew. That, was close._

(Jayleen's POV)

A few stories and embarrassing moments later, we finally entered the bridge. As cuz began explaining what things were I began imagining what it would be like if my parents could of come here. I stopped myself in mid thought because I already knew that if my parents were still alive, I wouldn't even be a ninja. They were too fancy like and proper. Plus, I probably wouldn't have even wanted to be a ninja. Instead I would have been all stuck up.

_Yea. Even though it's hard I guess it was for the better that my parents died._

Despite that thought, a single tear ran down my cheek. I quickly wiped it away.

_But still, it's slightly unfair! Kai and Katie's parents are gone but they have Nya and Nate! Jay has Auntie Edna and Uncle Ed. Zora and Zane, well, they don't know either way! Well At least I have cuz. That counts for something, right?_

Suddenly my thoughts were broken as cuz said,"No, a cappuccino machine."

He put a cup under the spout and pushed it down, making coffee come out.

"Amazing, son!" Uncle Ed smiled,"We're so proud of you."

Suddenly Cole walked over to cuz's latest project which was powered by a button on a pedestal and told him "Why don'tcha tell 'em about the button?"

"Heh, heh, heh." Cuz laughed nervously as he walked over to Cole. Then he pushed his hand away and said as he glared at Cole,"It's not ready, yet."

"Oh, what's the button?" Auntie Edna asked with interest.

"He's working on a special defense system," Zane explained.

"Something every ninja headquarters needs," Katie grinned. Kai glared at her as if saying,'I was going to say that!'

"Really?" Uncle Ed said with excitement as he walked to the pedestal he bent down and asked,"What does it do? Oh, can I help?"

"No!" Cuz quickly but gently pushed Uncle Ed away.

"It's okay! I don't need your help, Dad. Let's just leave it alone," he added.

Then, he raised his wrist to his face and said, "Hey, look at the time!"

_Wait a minute! Cuz doesn't even own a watch!_

"Don't you need to get back before it's dark?" Cuz explained as he began pushing Uncle Ed and Auntie Edna towards the entrance of the bridge. "I told you, there's dangerous Serpentine out there."

Ed sighed. "I... suppose we could get back."

"Edna, it was a pleasure hearing about Jay's first potty time." Cole walked over to them and put a hand on Jay's shoulder.

"And that story about Jayleen's fear of water. It will never get old," Cathleen grinned as she gave me a thumbs up. My face turned red in embarrassment.

"Oh, if you thought that was good, wait till you hear the story about the time I caught him kissing his pillow!" Edna reached up to pinch my cousins cheek, but cuz pushed her hand away.

"Snakes, Ma!" he said with exasperation. "Snakes!"

"Okay, we're going, we're going," Auntie Edna told him.

...

A few minutes later Uncle Ed and Auntie Edna walked out the entrance, with the rest of us following with me staying on the deck. As they got in the car Uncle Ed started the engine as Auntie Edna quickly asked," So, you promise to come to the junkyard and visit your mother and father?"

"Yes, I promise," My cousin said with exasperation,"But only if you leave. I don't want you to get hurt."

Then he added with a slight bit of concern,"It's getting dark. Ah... your headlights are working, right?"

Uncle Ed flipped a switch which cause two intensely bright beams of light to shine from the front of the car. THis made me and everyone else groan and cover their eyes.

"Like 'em? I used a little extra juice!" Uncle Ed grinned as he leaned back against the leather seats. Then the lights flicked off and Uncle Ed pulled away as he said, "Bye son! I couldn't be more proud!"

"And bring Nya, with you, will ya?" Auntie Edna shouted over to her son. "I can see why ya like her!"

"Mom!" Jay moaned in embarrassment.

"Oh and Jayleen! Try to speak up a little more! Don't be so quiet!" Autie Edna was able to add right before she Uncle Ed were out of earshot.

The girls looked at me in surprise. I shrugged with a nervous smile on my face.

"Now that they have left," Sensei Wu said, turning to my cousin, "perhaps Jay can teach us the art of... kissing... pillows."

Cuz groaned and threw his hands up in the air in annoyance as he walked back onto the ship as everyone else, including me, laughed.

* * *

Cathleen: *blink*

Katie: *blink*

Zora: *blink*

All three: Jayleen's quiet?!

Katie: Where on earth did you get that info!?

Cathleen: Yea! Jayleen the most talkative person I know!

Zora: I do believe that it would correct to state that Jayleen does not need to speak up but rather speak less.

Me: You know what!? I have my reasons! You'll see later! But for now I just need to talk with Jayleen, Jay, and Lily!

Everyone but them: Fine! *walk away*

Me: So Lily, do you always feel left out?

Lily: Most of the time. *sighs*

Me: And Jay, how do you feel about your parents embarrassing you?

Jay: Well, I just wish that they would embarrass me less. Hey! Why are you asking us these?

Me: Um and Jayleen. During the beginning of your POV, you said something about your parents. Was that true?

Jayleen: Why else would I say it?

Me: I don't know. Oh and Jay, can you explain how to do the art of kissing pillows?

Jay: Oh come on!

Lily: So anyway... See ya next time on The Real Story of Ninjago, Snakebit!

Jayleen: Please review!


	19. Snakebit: The Fangpyre

Lloyd: Hello! Today the story will be told by yours truly me! Oh and I'm AM&N for the day because I don't know where she is.

Muffled voice: Lloyd!

Lloyd: Yea... Like I said. I don't know where she is. Anyways, enjoy the chap...

Me: Hello Lloyd.

Lloyd: How did you get out?

Me: Out of what?

Lloyd: Never mind...

Me: Oh and meant to ask, what is Lily tied up in the closet?

Lloyd: Why is Lily... Wait. WHAT!?

Me: Yep. Lily is in the closet tied up.

Lloyd: Great... You didn't let her go... Don't answer that. I'm out of here!

Lily: *runs past me* LLOYD!

Me: Okay. Anyways I don't own Ninjago I only own Katie, Jayleen, Nate, Cathleen, Zora, Sensei Yin, and Lily. Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

(Lloyd's POV)

Deep in the woods a few miles away from the ninja's ship, I fearfu... I mean bravely trampled through grass, dead leaves, and rocks with the map in one hand and a flashlight in the other.

Finally I came to a cemetery-like place that was surrounded by a thick cloud of mist. I quickly entered it without a second thought.

I hesitantly looked around and said to myself,"It's not scary. Um... maybe just a little... But, I like scary! Yeah... That's it... I'm the son of the Dark Lord! I love the dark!"

I continued to walk deeper into the cemetery but turned around occasionally.

"Why, I eat this stuff for breakfast!"

As I shone my flashlight around, it shone on a scary looking tree. I yelped and stepped backwards.

_Lily wouldn't be scared! Lloyd don't be such a baby!_

I hated to even think that, but it was true. Lily was all brains and wits. There seemed to be nothing in the world she was afraid of. Well she wasn't too keen on reptiles but she wasn't afraid of them! I mean, who's afraid of snakes or dragons? Certainly not me or Lil.

As soon as my heart rate slowed down, I continued talking to myself by saying,"I'm gonna make those Hypnobrai pay for betraying me. I have to find the Fangpyres. If there's anything a snake doesn't like, it's another snake."

I soon found myself standing in front of a giant tree in the center of the cemetery.

_Here! By the mutated tree! I found it!_

I quickly knelt down and cut though the mist with my hands which revealed a stone floor with many designs, the largest being a snake with two heads.

"Soon, the Serpentine will know who their master is! And it will be I, Lloyd Garmadon!" I vowed throwing my hands up in the air. All of a sudden lightning flashed behind me followed by the sound of thunder. I yelled and nervously cowered.

Regaining my composure, I pushed the button that was in front of the door.

The door quickly opened downwards and before I could blink, red and white things popped out.

Yelping for third time, I tried to swat them away. Unfortunately luck was not on my side because just then my flashlight went out as well.

Suddenly I heard a hissing noise behind me. I quickly whipped around to see a red and white two-headed Serpentine holding a golden staff.

"And who-" the first head said

"-May I say released us-" the second said.

"-From our captivity?" the first finished.

I took a big breath and said with a slight hesitation in my voice,"Ll-Lloyd. I r-released you to make the Hypnobrai pay for betraying me."

I shakily held up the map for the two heads to see.

"Hypnobrai?" the second mused.

"Those hypnotizing deceivers," the first hissed.

"It will be-"

"-Our pleasure!"

"Oh... good!" I grinned, relived.

_This is going better then I had hoped it would!_

"I'll lead the way. And after that, there's some ninja I want dealt with as well as help with finding my sister," I explained to them.

"Sounds like," the first head murmured.

"You know-"

"-What you want!"

"But, the Hypnobrai are strong. And we are few in numbers."

"We need-"

"-Reinforcements!"

"What'd you have in mind?" I asked

The snake heads hissed gleefully.

* * *

Me: And there you have it. Lloyd released the Serpentine, again.

Lily: Lloyd tied me up in a closet and released the serpentine? Oh I am going to kill him!

Me: He released them to find you for heavens sake!

Lily: Oh. Well never mind.

Me: You know, where is Lloyd? Actually, I don't even want to know.

Lily: So anyways AM&N can I tell them about that thing you did?

Me: Sure Lily!

Lily: Okay so she made this forum thing where you can ask questions to the OC's and more!Right now it's the last one on page two and is called, The Real Story of Ninjago with a picture of me next to it. And if you don't have an account on FanFiction, you can ask the questions here in your reviews!

Me: There is also a link on my profile page.

Lily: Anyways, see you next time! And please review!


End file.
